When Soul Meets Soul--Between the Two of Us? Really?
by Turtle Babe
Summary: Prequel to my story "More Than What Meets the Eyes." The telling of how two recognized and learn to understand one another.
1. Chapter 1

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter One**

My tribe had stopped bothering with recognition for generations. Now I knew why. Soul met soul when eyes met eyes. Rotten fish guts, does that flowery saying make it seems like something sweet and gentle. Curse the fools for saying so! It really felt like your very self had been sucked out to be replaced by someone else. Someone who invaded your heart, your mind, your thoughts. Heart-wrenching. Heart changing. Such pain. Not from me. From him. From Door because of…because of _her_! Winnowill. My mind forced open to see and feel more than it had ever been opened, I reacted.

"Oh, now I see what Suntop was going on about with all his double-cursed talk of magic," I heard myself utter as eyes stared into mine in frozen shock, "That fish-rotting witch has poisoned you good."

There was no reaction as I grabbed his shirt front as gasps from my companions rang out around me. Then I sent. Not the weakened form that I had fought to develop since arriving in that double-cursed Sun Village, but true sending for probably the first time in my life. The black snake's taint was writhing in his mind. In his very soul and it was pissing me the buck-rot off.

"You muck-eating bitch!" I howled inside his mind, pushing at the taint within the other half of my soul, "Get back, you fish-poking, foul, troll filth! You won't have him!"

 _-What is…get out of my mind!-_

 _-Shut up, you puffed up, dung-headed, frozen stag chip! Stop fighting me. You need this.-_

The sending felt like it was tearing me into pieces, but I corralled the poison and created almost a type of gate or wall to keep the taint back. Cracks formed and I sealed the gate tighter. The poisoning was going to end. This was wrong. No elf should be pushed to not act on their own thoughts and feelings. I had no idea how I knew what to do, but this was needed and so I did what was needed. I turned and saw him flickering within his mind. Such a fragile, confused, little light.

 _-I know you.-_

 _-Of course you do, Snow-for-Brains. I know you too.-_

I came to myself in time to catch Door as he fell into my arms in a dead faint. He had been in pain so long that to be free was too much for him. I ended up sinking to my knees with his added weight.

"Chot?" Jethel demanded as he stooped to stare at me with stunned eyes, "What was…was that…Chot? Recognition?"

I blinked at the youth that I had basically adopted as a brother. Was that? Damn it! I _had_ recognized or bonded to Door of all elves, but at least in my case, there wasn't the drive to make a cub. Glancing about, I cursed at the destruction wrought by stone shaping, but could pick up on a hint of the echoes left over from Door's abilities. Footsteps echoed upon stone.

"Humans," I spat standing as I tossed Door over my shoulder to carry him, "Heard our battle. Dodia, get No-name's hand. Cub, stop fighting your mother. Jethel, lead the way towards the path of Mother moon since we'll have to circle around back to our holt. No-name!"

"Sorry, Chot-pa," the cub whimpered as he finally agreed to take his mother's hand, "Sorry."

Dodia's cub was a sensitive babe. He meant no harm and needed a lot of guidance. It was only for No-name that I showed my gentler side since he was still unsure about the world around him and ran to me when he needed comfort.

"Don't fret, Cub," I offered as we all followed Jethel's lead despite the exhaustion that was pulling at my very core, "When your elders speak, you listen. Understood?"

"Yes, Chot-pa," No-name agreed before grunting in surprise as Dodia swung him up to ride her back, "Mama."

 _-How does my son listen to you more than his mother, Chot?-_

 _-I'm louder.-_

 _-True, but my cub loves you and listens without question to your words unlike the way he listens to me. I know my son loves me too, but with you, he is different. Door?-_

 _-Is fine for now. Just run. We'll talk later-_

The flight was a blur and I barely remembered how we got to our temporary holt, but we were finally safe. I settled Door into my sleep furs and sat heavily.

"Chot?" Jethel questioned as I turned to regard him, "What now?"

"We rest," I voiced with a sigh watching the sun creep over the horizon, "We'll deal with everything after, okay?"

"Is he safe?" Jethel questioned as I glanced to my soul brother.

"He will be," I heard myself soothe before I found myself listing dizzily, "Oh!"

"Come," Dodia pushed coming to pull on one of my hands once Jethel had helped me right myself, "Come share my son's sleep furs. He won't settle without you anyway. I know the confusion that recognition can cause. You are exhausted, Chot."

"Don't tell me what I am," I crabbed even as I allowed her to pull me up and over to her son, "Stop wriggling about, Cub."

"Chot-pa," No-name whined coming to crawl into my arms, "Sleepy."

Sighing, I settled among the furs as the cub cuddled close. I will forever deny that my new title from No-name was heartwarming. I deny it! It is _denied_! I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of being in two places at once. Both here and within Door's mind.

"Is Chot asleep?" I heard Jethel whisper a bit of time later.

"I think so," Dodia whispered back, "What do you think?"

"I don't know, Dodia," Jethel groaned, "All the fight went out of Door. Did you notice? He just choked up."

"You forget that I have quite a connection to Door, Jethel," Dodia reminded, "Chot _did_ something. He did something to Door's mind that has given that elf some clarity and then when Chot sent to me while we were on the run…never has his sending been so strong. I was overwhelmed."

"Do you think that Chot is okay?" Jethel's worried voice sounded from beside me as I felt his hand feel my forehead and cheeks even as I was too tired and worn to respond to the touch, "He is paler than usual, but his temperature seems fine."

"Recognition is hard," Dodia soothed as I heard Jethel sigh, "I think Chot's advice is sound. Let us rest and deal with everything on the morrow. Door is completely out of it and Chot, or I, will feel if he wakes."

I must have fallen asleep then because the next I awoke, the sun was high in the sky and Door was sitting beside me. He was still and gazing at me very intensely. It was his pull at me that had woken me early.

 _-I know you.-_

 _-Of course you do, Door.-_

 _-You have my son.-_

 _-I don't have your son. Your son chooses where he wants to be. I won't allow you or Dodia to take that choice away from him, understood? I'll gut any who try to do that.-_

 _-You love my son.-_

 _-I have affection for the cub. His life had been harder than it should have been for one so young.-_

 _-No. You love him. You are proud of him and protect him as if yours. I can feel it. What have you done to me? Why is the pain gone?-_

 _-I forced the pain away. I am allowing you to make your own choices too. Just like your son.-_

 _-I…I don't want to be alone anymore.-_

 _-Then don't be alone. Settle yourself and be calm.-_

Door breathed in a shaky breath as he gazed down at me before curling up against my side. He was warm and as exhausted as I.

 _-Thank you.-_

I sent him calming thoughts as he drifted to sleep. Winnowill's taint pushed at my barriers and I re-forged them stronger. I don't think so, Black Snake. Hours later, I woke to eyes watching me again. Jethel.

"I don't believe it," Jethel whispered as I sat up carefully and deposited No-name beside his sleeping mother.

"Believe what?" I yawned out before looking down at where Jethel pointed, "Oh. Door."

"He's sleeping _next_ to you," Jethel breathed in wonder, "He's not…um…"

"Trying to spear us with stone spikes?" I drily stated as Jethel nodded sheepishly, "He's…"

I trailed off looking down upon the Glider than had become a bane to the small tribe of mine that had come to the forevergreen to find Windkin so long ago. I had felt the agony in his mind and the confusion. He had not always been like this. I could glimpse bits of his earlier life. As ancient as he was to my fewer years, he was so lost right now.

"Door will be different from here on, Jethel," I insisted standing as Jethel followed after me, "He's little more than a newborn cub now. He doesn't understand how to live. I feel that. He'll learn. I'll teach him."

"Easy as that?" Jethel inquired as I paused in my search for food.

"Not easy," I denied finding a basket of fruit, "But doable. He needs help. I'll help him. Simple as that. He belongs to me now. I care for what is mine like any Go-Back."

"Like you care for me?" Jethel snickered as I scowled at him, "You're mine too."

"Snot-nosed brat," I snapped turning my back in embarrassment, "Whelp. Don't make such judgments when you are still wet behind the ears, Little Chieftain."

I sighed as Jethel leaned against my back with a chuckle of amusement. I guess he was _my_ snot-nosed, whelp of a wet-behind the ears chieftain. How did that happen? Grumbling, I munched on my fruit as Jethel snorted from behind me. Dodia woke as her cub threw himself at me with a whoop of delight.

"Chot-pa! Sweet reds! Want!" No-name giggled snatching my half-eaten fruit from my hands as he settled in my lap, "Hungry, Chot-pa!"

"When are you not?" I chuckled as the cub gobbled hungrily while his mother shook her head in amusement, "Rivals me in eating and that is saying a snows-worth lot, Dodia. Chew or you'll choke, Cub."

"Um," No-name murmured around his food as I rolled my eyes not knowing if he was agreeing or telling me that he liked his breakfast.

" _You_ taught him that," Dodia pointed out in good humor handing me another sweet red even as she selected her own, "Look who is awake."

I glanced over at Door automatically. The cub must have woken the Glider. He was wide-eyed, watching his son eat before glancing at me.

"Come on," I instructed as the Glider blinked at me, "Come eat. The fruit won't last long with the little, boar piglet here. Come get your share, Door."

Door stood and hesitantly came to sit beside me. I could feel his bemusement as his child threw him a sweet red.

"Yummy," No-name chirped stealing my second fruit as I sighed, "Is good, right, Chot-pa?"

"I wouldn't poking know," I growled as No-name giggled while I snatched another fruit from the basket, "Maybe I would know if a certain little dung-head wouldn't eat my share."

The cub laughed as he leaned back in my lap to look at me backwards. Little brat had me wrapped around his finger and he knew it.

"Eat, Door," I sighed returning to my meal, "There is hunting and gathering that needs to be done so you'll need your strength. You join this pack, you pull your weight."

Door glanced at his fruit before hesitantly taking a nibble. The shields in his mind were beginning to splinter again so I reinforced the barriers once more.

"I…I don't deserve this," Door stuttered looking up at me, "All I've done…all I've caused…I should leave."

I saw Jethel and Dodia glance at one another before looking to me. They were clearly leaving this to me to deal with.

" _Can_ you leave?" I demanded as Door's eyes locked on my own while we each felt the draw that kept us from straying far from one another, "You can't and I can't either. You've made mistakes. Terrible ones. I have too. Can't look behind you forever or you miss looking forward. Make up for yesterday by what you do today and stop poking disturbing my breakfast or the brat will eat it all. Eat, Door."

Door sighed as he ate, but he ate. No-name kept the chatter going before growing curious about the new elf.

"Who, Chot-pa?" No-name asked turning to look up at me with innocent eyes as he pointed at Door.

"A friend," I answered as Door glanced up in shock, "Your mama will tell you more about him. His name is Door."

"Door?" No-name echoed looking to his mother, "Mama, Door is father?"

Dodia choked on her fruit as we all startled at the cub's words. No-name heard and saw more than we gave him credit for. I watched as Dodia stared at her cub before looking to Door thoughtfully.

 _-This is my child, Glider. You will not take him from me.-_

 _-I have no right to raise any child. The shame within is choking me alive, Dodia. You never have to tell the little one that I am his sire. I will keep that secret.-_

I frowned at the open sending that was being kept from the cub. I again felt my soul brother's pain. There was true remorse there.

 _-Curse it! The secret is out. No-name isn't a fool. Dodia, you also made mistakes in raising the cub. Make your decision wisely. No-name wants to know his father. Look how excited the child is. Door, stop with the guilt. Focus on today and make things right by being there for your son and supporting his mother. He might not have your ability to glide, but he may develop stone-moving skills. The cub will need his sire's training then.-_

"Mama?" No-name called as Dodia broke out of her surprise at my sending.

"This is Door and he is your father," Dodia admitted as the cub looked eagerly at Door, "He's been sick for a long time, but he is starting to get better now."

"Sick?" No-name questioned hopping over to Door, "Is that why you yelled and made stone move and Chot-pa and Jethel-Brother got all mad and Mama ran so fast with me on her back and I was all scared? Is it?"

"Yes, Little One," Door sighed looking down, "I am sorry that I frightened you. I am sorry for a lot of things."

"It's all okay now," No-name declared, "Jethel-Brother and Chot-pa take care of you too and we all be good. You have to listen to your elders. Chot-pa tell me so."

"Um…I see," Door stammered seeming to be overwhelmed, "I will try to listen too."

"Is good," No-name declared coming to crawl back into my lap, "Take care of Father like you do for me, Chot-pa. Promise?"

Growling, I regarded No-name as he looked back at me with pleading eyes. Wrapped. Around. The cub's. Finger. When did I fall so low?

"Puffed-up, little, fluff-head. Fine! I promise," I snorted as the cub beamed, "Go help your mother fold the sleep furs before I skin you. Get!"

No-name tore off giggling while I half-heartedly swung at his backside as Dodia gave chase. I missed the brat by a mile. Jethel snickered at the cub's antics before looking at Door intensely.

"You have _one_ chance to prove yourself, Door," Jethel declared as I nodded at my chief in understanding, "I will allow you this chance for Chot, but do not take this chance lightly. I know Chot will not hesitate to keep our tribe safe and neither will I."

"I will not betray your trust," Door offered looking at me rather than Jethel, "I cannot betray that trust. I…"

I heard his thoughts. He couldn't betray the other half of his soul. He couldn't lose me. The unexpected warmth of this left me winded and…and confused.

"I need to scout," I declared standing as Door reached for me in desperation, "I will be back. Stay here, Door. I am just checking the perimeters for humans. Finish your breakfast."

"Okay," Door agreed sinking down as I felt his tumbling emotions and fears.

"Jethel will scout with me. Be at ease," I sighed as I stooped so Door could look into my eyes, "I have confusion within me too. A lot has changed, but the danger of humans has not. I'll be back soon and then you and I will have a long talk, okay?"

Dart gazed at me in surprise before nodding eagerly. Just as I thought. He was no more than a new cubling trying to figure out the world. How did I keep getting twice-cursed strays attached to me? I left with Jethel, feeling Door's eyes on my back as I disappeared into the forevergreen.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Two**

"You have _one_ chance to prove yourself, Door," Jethel declared as I nodded at my chief in understanding, "I will allow you this chance for Chot, but do not take this chance lightly. I know Chot will not hesitate to keep our tribe safe and neither will I."

"I will not betray your trust," Door offered, looking at me rather than Jethel, "I cannot betray that trust. I…"

I heard his thoughts. He couldn't betray the other half of his soul. He couldn't lose me. The unexpected warmth of this left me winded and…and confused.

"I need to scout," I declared, standing as Door reached for me in desperation, "I will be back. Stay here, Door. I am just checking the perimeters for humans. Finish your breakfast."

"Okay," Door agreed sinking down as I felt his tumbling emotions and fears.

"Jethel will scout with me. Be at ease," I sighed as I stooped so Door could look into my eyes, "I have confusion within me too. A lot has changed, but the danger of humans has not. I'll be back soon and then you and I will have a long talk, okay?"

Dart gazed at me in surprise before nodding eagerly. Just as I thought. He was no more than a new cubling trying to figure out the world. How did I keep getting twice-cursed strays attached to me? I left with Jethel, feeling Door's eyes on my back as I disappeared into the forevergreen.

"Let's circle around towards the stream and then back up again behind the holt," Jethel suggested as I nodded while my chief and I fell into silence to listen and make sure no humans were about to cause us problems.

Jethel and I efficiently followed the borders of our holt to determine if there were any cursed humans getting too close to our tribe. Everything seemed calm and quiet. My adopted brother must have thought it was time to talk as I sighed at hearing his send. I was not sure if I was ready to talk yet since I was a little conflicted over what I thought about the whole situation.

 _-Brother, are you okay?-_

 _-I will be. I'm a bit confused about how this could have happened to me of all elves. Go-Backs haven't had any dealings with recognition for more generations than any of the elders I knew had been alive, but it happened and I'm going to be fine with it. Door is fine too, Jethel, so be at ease.-_

 _-I think you might be right about him, Chot. That is not the Door I remember and once feared. He is changed.-_

 _-I agree, Jethel. He isn't that same elf that we all feared. Without the taint of Winnowill, we are seeing more of Door's true self. I can see flashes of how he was before Winnowill's tampering and can say he has potential to be an asset to our tribe one day. Right now, he is scared, confused, and at a loss. He is unsure of his place in this world besides the need to be near me.-_

 _-Is it the same for you?-_

I halted my steps as Jethel stopped to look back at me. Was it the same for me? Not in the same way, I didn't think.

 _-I feel his pain and confusion, Jethel. I am the only constant he knows right now. Door will learn to stand on his own two feet again once his true self emerges more. We'll both be fine soon so don't worry about either me or my soul brother.-_

 _-That still doesn't answer my question, Chot.-_

Groaning I glanced back towards our holt as I closed my eyes and felt the draw that itched at my heart and mind.

 _-I need him just as much as he needs me right now. Being separated is trying right now, but that will fade with time until he and I are more comfortable with distance. He is trying very hard to please me and_ _ **you**_ _since he feels my loyalties to our tribe. He wants to do good, Jethel. Does that answer your question, Cub?-_

 _-Eases my heart that he will not betray our trust if only to keep from hurting you. I'm sorry, Brother. I had to ask.-_

Thinking like a chief. Jethel was trying to make sure his tribe would be safe. Curse it! I was the one who was bringing in the disharmony. That was not what my job to the tribe was. I was supposed to smooth my chief's way.

"No guilt," Jethel urged as I glanced to him, "I know that face, Brother. You and Door are soul brothers now so therefore, Door is one of us. I think fate sent you to Door so he could finally heal. He does need you. Dodia and I know that and No-name has accepted him with ease. Still your mind and let's finish our scouting so you can get back to Door. I don't like to know that being out here is causing you any discomfort. Let's go."

I grunted in agreement and sped ahead to hide my blushing face. Jethel had cut straight to my concerns. He had great potential for one so young to be a chief of legend one day. He and I finished our scouting and hurried back to the holt. Jethel took Dodia and No-name to do some gathering so that Door and I could talk, but where was that wayward Glider? Ah. There he was. Why was he even up there of all places?

"What in the ice of the Frozen Mountains are you doing up there?" I questioned as Door glanced down at me from a tree branch he had perched on to obviously brood, "Huh, you are surprised I returned. Did you think I was being untruthful? Surely you can sense my poking thoughts to know when I'm being honest, Door. I can feel your thoughts clearly enough."

"I sensed the honesty, but I am still surprised. You came back even though you are confused," Door answered as I smirked, "Why?"

"Because we must be meant to be soul brothers and there isn't anything to poking do about that now, is there?" I snorted, "You are _here_ now."

Door watched as I tapped my head and heart. You could not deny recognition. Our bond was not for making young, but we were tied to one another without question. I still wasn't sure what I thought about all of that. Never had there been anyone in my life that could feel my inner most thoughts and feeling. Not ever.

"How do you take things so lightly?" Door questioned as I focused back on him, "How can you just accept that it is…that I am…you deserve better than I, Chot. I thought horrible things about you just because you are not of my tribe from early on when we first met."

"I thought horrible things about you too," I chuckled as Door blinked, "Tried to kill you more than one time, or do you forget, Air Walker? I hated your blasted guts and wanted to rip those same guts out of your body to feed to carrion birds quite a bit. Especially last night when you tried to take the cub."

"Is that all…what is your tribe called again? Go-Backs?" Door bit out as I nodded up at him, "Is that all Go-Backs know? Killing?"

"Only to survive or protect our tribe. You were an enemy and so I was going to take you down or die trying," I hummed, turning away only to grunt as Door wrapped around me from behind, "Huh? Door?"

"I have always deserved your hatred. I'm sorry for my tone and all that I did to you and your friends. Please don't turn away from me," Door begged, shuddering as I sighed, "I don't want to be alone anymore. You are all I have left."

Lost. Door was so lost, but I was no poking, mother elf to be latched upon.

"Pull yourself together," I hissed, jerking Door around to face me, "You are pitying yourself and going to fall through the thin ice of blame. I am not going to leave you. I was not turning away from you to abandon you, but merely to find a place to sit. Go-Backs protect our own. Take a deep breath."

"Our own?" Door echoed, drawing in a shaky breath, "Me?"

"I don't repeat myself," I scowled out as Door blinked at me, "Deeper breath. That's it. Again. We hated one another because we didn't know one another. Now we know one another possibly too fish-rotting much and that will take a long time to get used to, right?"

"True," Door chuckled, looking down as he gripped my arms much as I was gripping his, "Funny that my son said I need to listen to my elders when you are but a fledgling to me, Chot."

"Pfaugh! _Your_ years might add up to more, but you are still as green as a sapling," I spat as my soul brother chuckled again as I felt some relief flood him, "Stop with the self-hatred, Dung Head. I won't have that eating at me all the blasted time since you are not to blame for the black snake's taint anyway. One moment at a time and one day at a time. That is the best we can do together."

"Okay," Door breathed as I felt myself needing to strengthen the shields within him again, "I feel when you do that."

"It is needed until we reach a healer and that won't be possible for a long time," I admitted as Door and I dropped each other's arms, "We need to talk more, but you are bone tired. Go rest. I will guard."

"You will stay?" Door asked as I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Sorry. I haven't had a lot of people to trust in my life. The ones I thought I could trust betrayed me and used me like…like some sort of tool. I was told it was for the good of the Gliders, but it wasn't. It was for the good of…it is just hard to trust, okay?"

He was speaking of Winnowill. Rotten-hearted viper. I wanted to let my bad temper rule my tongue, but that would have upset my soul brother so I controlled my anger.

"There is no one who will betray you here, Door. That won't happen with me or my tribe," I sniffed, gesturing towards my sleep furs, "Go on then. Get some rest."

I gasped when I got a sudden armful of elf. I see where No-name got his ways from now. Dodia wasn't an overly touchy elf so the cub must have taken after his sire.

"Thank you for giving me a chance I don't deserve," Door whispered, hugging me tight, "I will do right. I will, Chot. I'll make you proud."

Door let go and climbed into the furs with blushing cheeks. So he was a hugger too, huh? Blast it! Grumbling, I found a good spot to guard, but Door's need pulled at me again. I was used to the cub needing me and I knew that would change as he grew, but Door's pulling was different. The Glider's need to feel me near was practically howling within my mind.

"Worse than your son," I grumbled going to sit beside Door as he rolled over to look up at me, "I'm here. Rest."

The Glider gazed up at me silently before closing his eyes with a half-smile. Again, his relief filled my thoughts. Stag chips. It was hard enough to keep Jethel and No-name in line. How was I going to deal with a poison-tainted stone shaper?

- _Thank you.-_

The grateful send gave me pause. I looked down on Door as I felt him fall back to sleep almost the minute his eyes closed. There was no denying that he needed me desperately. I guess I'd just have to take my own advice. One moment at a time for Door and I to figure it all out. I settled and listened to the sounds of nature around me.

"Chot?" was whispered while I grunted awake to see Jethel, "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone. You and Door are both exhausted."

I cursed to myself internally. How could I have allowed this to happen? I had promised Door that I'd guard while he slept.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep," I reprimanded myself angrily trying to shake the groggy feeling away, "I left Door's back unguarded while he slept."

"No," Door denied as I glanced to see him beside Jethel, "I awoke right when you nodded off. I slept for a good hour before I felt your need. You are tired and should sleep."

"No," I growled rising quickly only to have Jethel catch my arm as I listed dizzily after a few steps, "Gah! I'm fine. I just stood up too quickly. We need to hunt. Our dried meat supplies are running low and…"

"Stop denying the truth," Door ordered, turning me to face him as I stiffened in shock while Jethel's mouth fell open, "Do you not think I don't feel your exhaustion as clearly as you feel mine? You said as a part of this tribe that I need to pull my own weight, Chot. You are pushing yourself too hard and I can hunt. I can help the tribe while you rest."

"Not today," Jethel decided as Door and I looked to him, "I appreciate the offer, Door, and one day you will hunt for our tribe, but not today. I think both of you need to rest since you two are still feeling the effects of the recognition. Dodia will guard and…"

"Me too! Me too!" No-name interrupted, bouncing in place making Jethel chuckle as I smirked at the happy cubling.

"Yes. No-name and Dodia will guard while I hunt," Jethel continued while I frowned even as the cub cheered, "There is fresh game close so I won't venture too far out, Chot. I'll be safe. I won't leave the borders of our holt."

"Fine," I sighed, shaking my head as I glanced to Door, "As for you, don't order me about, Rock Head."

"Not trying to order you about," Door whispered, looking down, "You are tired and I don't like to feel your strain. Sorry."

I felt the internal cub within my soul brother. That "cub" was going to grow the poke up as soon as possible.

"Pfaugh! Puffed up elf," I muttered, snatching Door's arm to drag him back to the sleep furs, "Telling me what to do. Whining in my head like a snot-nosed cub. Only resting because I poking _feel_ like it!"

I crawled under my furs and waited in irritation before glancing behind me to scowl angrily at the Glider. Slowly, Door curled up at my back even as his amusement filled my thoughts. Good. Grumbling could have a positive effect on others if used the right way. I was an expert at using this art form.

"Oof!" I grunted as No-name jumped on top of me without warning, "What are you poking _doing_ , Cub?"

"Guarding," No-name chirped, cuddling close with a yawn, "I'm guarding you, Chot-pa. Keeping Father and you safe like Jethel-Brother said."

"Looks more like napping to me," Door teased as he rose up enough to look over my shoulder at his son.

"Uh-uh. Guarding," No-name insisted as he closed his eyes, "Guarding _my_ Chot-pa. Right, Mama? I'm guarding my Chot-pa so he can sleep good, right?"

"Looks like it to me," Dodia answered as I rolled my eyes at her even as she grinned at me in amusement, "Rest, Chot."

Grumbling some more, I arranged the sleepy cub so he could get under the furs and I settled to get some sleep too. Trying to function and keep up Door's barriers was harder than I expected it to be and that was pissing me the buck-rot off.

 _-I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries. I'm sorry if I upset you.-_

My irritation melted at Door's send. His thoughts were full of remorse. He hadn't meant anything by what he had done.

 _-No, Door, I am not upset so no apologies for that. I am just not used to the idea of someone else being in my head. Of someone else knowing me so well. Go-Backs don't whine or admit to exhaustion or pain. That was considered a weakness in my original tribe.-_

 _-You are not weak, Chot. You are stronger than I to see past…to see who I am without the insanity that has pulled at me for so long.-_

I felt Door's honesty, but there was something else I didn't think the Glider was recognizing. Something that I too have dealt with at times.

 _-Hmm. That might be so, but I see you. All of you, Door. I've felt your resentment of Jethel and even your son at times today. I am not your property.-_

 _-I know. I am fighting that part of myself.-_

 _-That part is called pure arrogance, Door. Don't think that I don't fight that same battle within myself. Go-Backs have to be arrogant enough to push through challenges or the Frozen Mountains overcome us. It is difficult to function as I am outside of my original home. I think that is something we will both be working on for a long time. Do not feel resentment for any of the members of our tribe or I will gut you Door.-_

 _-I will not allow myself to feel that way again, Chot. I promise. Arrogance, huh?-_

I startled slightly as Door leaned up and placed a hand on the side of my chest to rest his chin on as he gazed at me once again. Yep. Touchy-feely, just like his cub.

 _-That is a good word to describe me and my people. The Gliders did become arrogant. Thinking we were above the world. Above the Wolfriders. I thought I was above everyone…even you, Chot.-_

 _-Still feel that way?-_

 _-No. I feel…I don't know what I feel. I feel so empty now and the only thing that is keeping me grounded is you. I'm really scared, Chot.-_

There was the lost cub in Door again. The Glider sighed into the hand I used to stroke the side of his face. Why I reached for him, I had no idea, but he needed this and I didn't mind giving Door what he needed in this moment.

 _-Do not be frightened, Door. I'm here. Your thoughts are jumbled because it is the first time your mind has been your own in a very long time. You had a life before Winnowill. You will rebuild a new life now and fill that emptiness you feel inside of you full of new experiences and thoughts. Being unsure and confused is normal when you are developing into who you really are. Those are not my words. I was taught that wisdom by the Mother of Memories of the Sun Village. She was wise and I was too arrogant to see that at first. I'll help you in any way that I can. I'm poking tired now. Can we sleep?-_

A stifled snort was my answer as Door hid a grin. I could feel that my words had soothed my soul brother. Door would have a long road to climb to find himself again, but I also sensed that he was just as stubborn as I. This elf was going to be fine. Door settled back against the furs and I finally slept without being disturbed besides occasionally having to bolster the shields in Door's mind.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Three**

I could feel that my words had soothed my soul brother. Door would have a long road to climb to find himself again, but I also sensed that he was just as stubborn as I. This elf was going to be fine. Door settled back against the furs and I finally slept without being disturbed besides occasionally having to bolster the shields in Door's mind. It felt great, but strong concern pulled at me. I fought the urge to wake. Sleeping felt too good to want to get up just yet, but then words began to register in my mind. Rotten fish guts, leave me alone.

"It has been _two_ days! Why is he still sleeping? I don't like this."

"Calm yourself, Door. Chot was pretty exhausted from the battle with you and then you two recognized which didn't help. He was just worn out and needed to sleep it all off. He's always slept a lot anyway."

"I can barely feel him besides knowing that he is still shielding my mind, Dodia. He needs to eat. I still don't like this."

Whining brat. He could just wait. I wasn't ready to get up yet since it was obviously day judging by the warmth of the sun on my skin, but that also meant that Door's fussing was keeping my tribemates from sleeping too.

"Door, Chot is breathing fine. I am a bit worried he hasn't heard our sends, but he has shifted enough in his sleep to let us know he is uninjured. Don't worry. Brother will wake when he is good and ready.

"I still don't like this, Jethel."

"I want my Chot-pa."

"See? The child is upset too."

"Mama, I want my Chot-pa," I heard No-name whine again with sniffles following, "I want my Chot-pa _now_!"

Here we go. Groaning, I pulled myself awake. No-name only ever cried when truly upset since he was usually a pretty happy child. I heard the others calling my name as I slowly sat up, but it was to the cub I held my arms out.

"Chot-pa!" No-name sobbed, holding to me close once he threw himself at me, "I was scared for you, Chot-pa. Why didn't you wake again?"

"I was just tired, Cub," I soothed, sighing softly as Door seemed to breathe in relief as I settled the child in my arms closer, " _Phew_ , Cub! What have you been into? You smell like a heap of rotten fish."

"Fell in the stinky-berry bushes when practicing climbing with Jethel-Brother," No-name sniffled as I wiped away his tears, "I wasn't hurted, but the bushes made me all itchy and stinky. Don't like baths without Chot-pa and you wouldn't wake up."

"Ah," I hummed, standing as Jethel and Dodia grinned at me looking as relieved as the cub while Door hovered near, "Well it is time to bathe. You stink and I don't usually care that much about all of that."

"We know," Dodia teased as I stuck my tongue at her, "Feel better, Chot?"

"Much," I agreed as I carried the cub to the nearby stream, "Let's go get clean, No-name. I think your leathers are done for. Ugh! Yuck, Cub. You reek. Door, you should get cleaned up too since you and I both fell asleep in our leathers. Hurry up and come on."

Door seemed a bit hesitant before nodding as I glanced back at him. The Glider could certainly use a good scrubbing…well, so could I.

"Here," Jethel urged, handing Door some furs, "Let's all get cleaned up. Dodia, what about No-name's leathers? I think Chot is right. We'll never get the stink out of them."

"I just finished his new ones. Good thing that he's had a growth spurt recently so I had already been in the process of replacing his leathers," Dodia laughed out as I helped No-name strip out of his clothes, "I'll bury those leathers, Chot. Hand them here."

"Gladly," I sniffed, wrinkling my nose as the cub bounced while Dodia took the offending garments away as I stripped, "Get in there, Fish-Stink."

No-name squealed as I threw him into the stream. There was little current here and I had taught the cub how to swim myself so I knew the child was safe.

"Chot-pa," No-name squeaked as he surfaced, "I get you back!"

"Bring it, Cub," I teased, placing my leathers far from the splash zone, "I'd like to see you try, Stink Child."

"This is normal?" I heard Door ask Jethel as I waded in after No-name while he paddled to me with a big grin.

"Your son wouldn't bathe if Chot didn't make this fun for him," Jethel snickered while I dunked the cub under the water, "Gets your soul brother into the water too which works out great for the rest of us. Even a human could smell those two coming when…yeeow!"

Snickering, I swam away with No-name riding my back like a baby otter after I had jerked Jethel into the stream. Teach him.

"Chot!" Jethel growled with a laugh as he waded back out to strip his leathers off, "Thanks a lot."

"Ha! Teach you to talk about us," I taunted as No-name giggled and blow our chief a raspberry, "Door, get a couple of handfuls of those white blossoms by the stream. Yes, those. Only things that can get this troll-scat stench out of your son's mane. Come on. Bring that here."

Door gathered several handfuls and waded into the stream, once he had undressed, with Jethel following. No-name whined as I crushed the petals to rub into his hair. High Ones, did the cub stink, but No-name hated this part and tried to get away.

"Nothing doing, Cub," I growled, pulling No-name closer, "You smell so bad that you'll attract humans from miles away. Get back here."

"Yucky, Chot-pa," No-name huffed as I scrubbed before trying to swim away, "Ew!"

"Stay still," Dodia ordered her son once she waded in and I hauled the escaping cub back, "I'll take over, Chot."

"Good," I agreed, handing the cub to his mother, "This is partly your fault, Jethel. Why were you having No-name practice his climbing over stink-berry bushes? You know he's not quite gotten used to his last growth spurt and his balance is off."

"Wasn't thinking about that," Jethel admitted, "He was so worried about you, I was just trying to distract the cub."

"What if the cub had been injured?" I questioned Jethel with narrowed eyes as my chief blushed, "We have _no_ healer with us, Jethel. That wasn't smart thinking."

"I know, I know," Jethel retorted, "I will make sure that No-name is never over those bushes again and cannot possibly fall. I promise."

"It is good that the bushes were there," Door added, staying closer than was necessary, but I felt his need to so I allowed it, "I couldn't reach No-name fast enough to prevent his fall, but Jethel wasn't allowing him to climb too high. He didn't fall far."

"Cubs do need to fall to learn at times," I stated as Door blinked, "You have to fail to succeed sometimes and I bet your son never allows himself to fall into those bushes anymore."

"Uh- _huh_ ," No-name piped, crawling up my back as he dripped flower petals all over me while I rolled my eyes at the cub's antics, "Didn't like the itches and stinky-berry juice. Yuck."

"I should think so. Big breath, Cub," I snorted before going underwater with the cub to rinse his mane, "Now get off me."

No-name squealed happily as I tossed him over to his mother. There was only so much frolicky cub I could take at one time.

"You are bruised," Door breathed as I felt his hand push my hair back while he touched a sore area on my shoulder.

"I am?" I grunted, looking over my shoulder, "No big thing, Door. Looks mostly healed to me. Not something to fuss about."

"Did I do this?" Door whimpered as I sighed.

"Maybe," I truthfully stated, "Maybe not. The cub has landed on me pretty hard the last few times he tackled me, the pus-boil. Didn't know it was even there. Bruises are nothing to worry about so don't bother fussing about them."

Groaning inside, I felt Door's anger at himself.

 _-Calm yourself. Would you ever hurt me or the others now?-_

 _-No!-_

 _-Then stop the whining in my head, Fool. Remember? Only focus on today. This self-hatred of yours has got to go, Door. Pull yourself together.-_

Door shook himself and nodded at me. The Glider had a backbone. He was beginning to feel it again in the right way. Grinning evilly, I dunked Door under the water before paddling away as fast as I could as my soul brother erupted from the water, spluttering. This elf needed to know when to relax a little.

"You!" Door gasped before play growling as No-name splashed the Glider hard to come to my rescue, "Both of you! Grr!"

"Can't get us," I called, snatching up the giggling cub, "You are no match for No-name and I. Get back, Rock-Mover, or we'll get you."

This was a little out of character for me usually, but No-name needed times for fun so I had adapted and now Door needed times like this too. It was fun. I mean…really fun. I hadn't let loose in a long time and Door's giddy happiness at simply enjoying the moment was nice to feel. Dodia retreated to the bank while Jethel teamed up with Door and tried to bombard the cub and I, but I am the great Chot. The two never saw what was coming when I dove and yanked their feet out from under them.

"Teach you two to try to out maneuver a Go-Back," I laughed as I ran from the stream with No-name howling in laughter over my shoulder before gasping as rock wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the water while the child fell from my grip, "Not fair to use rock shaping, Door! Jethel, get the cub before he floats too far downstream. Go!"

"On it," Jethel called as he and Dodia splashed after a laughing No-name, "Stop trying to swim away, Brat. Get back here."

"Got you," Door bragged as I mock scowled even as he withdrew the stone from around my waist and back into the boulder it had been, "You and No-name are quite a team. I don't remember ever having fun like this before."

"Not even from before…when you weren't used as a cursed entrance and exit way?" I asked as the Glider snorted at my wording.

"I barely remember myself from before," Door murmured as we walked to the bank to dry off with some furs, "I wasn't always called Door, but I don't remember that name. Maybe I will remember it with time, but I'm fine with the name Door for now. I've been meaning to ask this, Chot. Um...why is my son called No-name?"

"Dodia's story to tell," I hummed as my soul mate nodded at me in understanding, "No-name will choose his tribe name when he is ready. That boy will be something special when he's a grown buck despite all that he's gone through to this point. He's strong in his own way."

"I see. You are very good with children," Door remarked as I pulled on my leathers sans boots, "I'd have never thought that of you before getting to know you."

"I've always looked after the younger from when I was a youth myself. Cubs are the future," I huffed, feeling embarrassed and then a little angry as I felt Door's amusement, "Shut the poke up!"

"Not saying a word," Door pointed out as I growled, "Nothing. Not one word."

"Buck-rotting, mush head," I hissed as Door laughed hard while I grumbled despite feeling warmed at his glee, "Watch yourself."

I looked up at hearing the cub whoop. No-name was beaming as Jethel and Dodia hauled him back towards the bank.

"Chot-pa! I floated all the way to nearly the _river_ ," No-name bragged as he ran to me so I could wrap him in a fur while Dodia and Jethel waded up to the bank, "I was like a fish and swam so fast that Mama and Jethel-Brother could hardly catch me."

"I see, but at least you smell better than a fish," I chuckled, giving the cub a sniff, "Much better. Into your leathers."

"No! I like the feel of the sun," No-name declared as he dropped his fur and took off buck naked, "Whee!"

"He's all yours to catch," I laughed as Dodia groaned and chased her son "You're going to get itch-leaf sap all over your rump and I'm going to laugh, Cub."

I chuckled as the child leapt at his mother in a panic. No-name had gotten itch-leaf on his bare behind before and had been in misery.

"Effective, but mean, Chot," Jethel snickered as Dodia carried her son over, "Come on, Cub, let's try on our new leathers. Look. Mama made them the same color as your Chot-pa's leathers."

"Yay," No-name cheered, "Look, Chot-pa. We match now."

"I see that," I grinned out as the cub allowed Jethel to help him dress, "Look at that. You look just like me."

"Thank you, Mama," No-name gushed, running to hug his mother while Dodia grinned at her happy son, "I like looking like my Chot-pa. Look, Father. See my new leathers?"

"They are very nice, No-name," Door offered as his son beamed.

It was nice to see the cub interacting with his mother and father like this. I hid a grimace as my stomach rumbled from within a moment later. My system was telling me that I had certainly not eaten in two days.

"You are starving. Please eat something," Door begged as I glanced to him in surprise that he felt that, 'You've eaten nothing since that red fruit two days ago. Jethel gathered more fruit before you woke. Come have some."

"Don't feel like fruit," I hummed, pulling my pants further up my legs and wading back into the stream, "I feel like some fish."

"Ooh," I heard No-name breath as I went still and waited, "Watch, Father. Chot-pa fishes the bestest and doesn't need a spear."

I repressed a snort of amusement. Anything I did seemed to impress the cub, but I will admit that I was quite good at hand fishing. I just needed to use good reflexes sprinkled with patience.

"Gotcha," I grunted, tossing a fish towards Jethel, "We all going to eat?"

"Sounds good to me," Dodia called, "I'll get the stone pit heated."

I had enough fish in a decent amount of time and helped Jethel gut the fish while No-name helped his mother.

"How did you do that?" Door asked as I worked my way through the gutting, "And what's a stone pit?"

"Go-Back's fish regularly so I'm used to the ways of most fish breeds," I explained as I worked, "We'd have to cut a hole in the ice and usually used nets and spears due to the icy temperatures, but I adapted here so it's not too hard to snatch fish from the water. A stone pit is a way to cook underground without smoke that will give away our location. I can handle raw meat, but I can't _stand_ raw fish. Jethel and I discovered how to use a stone pit to cook by watching a human couple that actually seemed to have some sense about them. Our tribe doesn't cook often, but it is nice to have cooked fish at times."

"I see," Door said as he sat next to me, "Won't you let me finish so you can have some of Jethel's fruit while the fish cooks? I can hear your stomach growling and I do know how to gut fish pretty well."

"Sounds good," I easily agreed as I rinsed my hands and switched places with Door to grab a snack.

I smiled as I felt Door watching me. His concern was touching. Unneeded, but touching. The fruit was delicious, but I had to pause to rebuild a portion of Door's shields.

 _-What was that, Chot?-_

 _-Nothing. Be at peace. I'm eating. See?-_

 _-Thank you for today, Fledgling.-_

 _-Fledgling?!-_

 _-Give me that. It suits.-_

 _-No poking way, Fly Boy.-_

"Make you pretty, Chot-pa?" No-name interrupted as Door and I looked up while I sighed at the soon to be hair tugging as the cub wiggled his favorite comb at me.

"Ugh. Fine," I grumbled as No-name squealed as I removed my headband and sat where the cub could reach my mane.

"Um…what?" Door asked while I groaned with the hair that spilled into my face.

"Making Chot-pa pretty," No-name grinned out as I pushed the hair from my eyes to make a face at a giggling Dodia.

"Yes. Loves to poking do that," I bit out as Door hid a grin, "Ow, Cub. Don't pull so hard."

"Kay," No-name giggled as his hands worked through my mane, "Sorry, Chot-pa."

"It's okay, Cub. Just be careful," I soothed, "Remember that my hair is attached to the top of my head."

"Your son does this all the time," I heard Jethel whisper to Door as I returned to munching my fruit while the child worked, "Don't laugh at the cub's efforts because it will hurt No-name's feelings and piss Chot off. He'd only do this for your son."

"I see," Door remarked as he came over to watch as I scowled at him, "Maybe you can do my mane next, No-name."

"Kay!" was the reply as I sighed at the Glider for encouraging his son.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Four**

"Make you pretty, Chot-pa?" No-name interrupted as Door and I looked up while I sighed at the soon to be hair tugging as the cub wiggled his favorite comb at me.

"Ugh. Fine," I grumbled as No-name squealed as I removed my headband and sat where the cub could reach my mane.

"Um…what?" Door asked while I groaned with the hair that spilled into my face.

"Making Chot-pa pretty," No-name grinned out as I pushed the hair from my eyes to make a face at a giggling Dodia.

"Yes. Loves to poking do that," I bit out as Door hid a grin, "Ow, Cub. Don't pull so hard."

"Kay," No-name giggled as his hands worked through my mane, "Sorry, Chot-pa."

"It's okay, Cub. Just be careful," I soothed, "Remember that my hair is attached to the top of my head."

"Your son does this all the time," I heard Jethel whisper to Door as I returned to munching my fruit while the child worked, "Don't laugh at the cub's efforts because it will hurt No-name's feelings and piss Chot off. He'd only do this for your son."

"I see," Door remarked as he came over to watch as I scowled at him, "Maybe you can do my mane next, No-name."

"Kay!" was the reply as I sighed at the Glider for encouraging his son.

That was the beginning of easier times. We all fell into a working order as three seasons went by with few snags. Door's true personality awoke more and more with each passing day. He was clever, protective, stubborn as I, pretty loyal, and strong. Not a bad hunter, but an absolutely awful, mess of a tracker. I was trying to alleviate that part. Door and Dodia even came to terms with each other and worked as a team to raise their son together. Neither lifemate nor lovemates, but certainly friends and No-name blossomed even more at having both parents close. I worked with my soul brother constantly on his self-hatred. Door's past mistakes ate at him regularly.

"I worry for you, Brother," Jethel admitted out of the blue as we hunted one day, "You can't focus so much on Door and No-name all the time. You have to focus on yourself sometimes, Chot."

"What in the great ice wall are you going on about?" I huffed, stopping to stare at the younger elf in confusion.

"Your mind wanders sometimes," Jethel insisted as I snarled, "I know that it tends to happen when you are reaching out to soothe either the cub or your soul brother, but that behavior will get you killed when we need to be focused."

"I would never lose my focus away from the mucking holt, Jethel," I denied with a scowl to match my tone, "I've survived more years than you have been alive, Little Chief. I only do what is best for my tribe."

"I don't doubt that," Jethel agreed, as I calmed, "I just worry that you will focus on others instead of yourself."

"Sometime there is no other choice," I snapped, walking away atop the tree branch we were using as a path while Jethel gave chase, "The tribe comes first. We Go-Backs survived the Frozen Mountains because we focused on staying together and being there for one another. That keeps everyone safe."

"I get that," Jethel insisted, skidding around me to halt my steps, "But…sometimes I feel you take risks to keep the tribe safe like _you_ don't matter. It would kill all of us to lose you or any other tribemate. Your life is very important too, Brother."

"Don't go all slush brained on me," I sighed as Jethel stepped back, looking concerned, "You worry too much, Jethel. Fine, Cub. I will try to focus on staying as poking safely coddled as the rest of you. Happy?"

"You are something, Chot," Jethel chuckled as I frowned at him, "Don't leave us alone. We need you."

I startled at the words. They were very similar to what my soul brother had begged of me.

"I like myself as much as you," I teased as Jethel snorted in laughter, "Let's get back to the hunt. No-name ate the last of our dried meat when we woke. We need to get enough for dinner tonight and enough to cure."

Jethel and I returned to our task. My chief was tracking so I let my mind wander a bit. I truly _was_ losing focus more and more. The strain of supporting Door's shields was draining me mentally and physically which was pissing me the rot off. Shaking myself, I returned to the present situation. Door needed me and I would be there for him. I was a Go-Back. Go-Back's didn't give up due to mild complaints. I just needed to push through it. I needed…whoa! I heard Jethel scream my name as I tumbled from the tree branches.

"Oof!" I gasped as arms snagged my fall from the tree, "Door?!"

"I felt your mind wandering and I came because I was worried," Door snapped, flying the two of us back to the forest floor as Jethel climbed down quickly, "Fledgling, what happened? You are usually much lighter on your feet, even for a Go-Back."

"Don't call me that stupid name," I hissed as I glared at the Glider while he sat me on the ground like I was some weak child, "Go-Backs are very light on our feet, thank you very much. I merely lost my footing. I'm _fine_."

"Because Door _caught_ you," Jethel bit out as I glanced at him in surprise at his tone, " _This_ is what I was talking to you about! Your head is not where it needs to be these days and I thought you looked paler today than you should be."

"Jethel is correct, Chot," Door advised as I sighed and looked away from the pair, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied as Door glared at me with his "I know better than you face," "I'm…I'm fine. I just…I don't know."

" _Tell_ me," Door ordered as his panic threatened to choke me, "Tell me what is wrong because I can feel there is something you are hiding."

"I've been having dreams that keep me up," I finally admitted, looking down in misery at having to admit such a thing, "I wake with a headache nearly every day and it's all bucking eating at me. I guess I'm more worn than I realized."

"Bad dreams?" Jethel pushed as I shook my head in the negative.

"Not bad," I denied, hanging my head, "Just ongoing. I can't get any real sleep. It's wearing me thin and I hate to poking admit that."

"You should have told us the truth," Jethel pointed out as I groaned, "Chot, it's okay to say when you need help."

"Didn't you point that out to _me_?" Door questioned as I sighed again.

"Yeah," I answered, "I was just trying to push through it all until it stopped."

"I remember when you were fussing at me for having No-name climbing when his balance was off a few seasons ago," Jethel pointed out as I nodded, knowing where he was going, "You reminded me that we had no healer, Chot. Why would you take the risk of being injured because of lack of focus? I…we all could have lost you today because you didn't tell us the truth."

"I'm sorry, Jethel," I offered, realizing how upset my chief was, "I will try to never make this mistake again."

"I accept the apology, but you are limited to our holt until you are better rested," Jethel decided as I spluttered angrily, "Chot, Door just caught you falling from a very, _very_ tall tree. I won't watch something like that happen again. Please don't argue with me."

I hadn't just upset him, but rather I had terrified Jethel. I could see it. Fish rot!

"Aye," I groaned as Jethel and Door relaxed, "I'll do as you ask, Jethel, and not argue the point. I'll even give you one better-I'll drink some of that disgusting brew Dodia learned to make from the jabber mouth."

"Shenshen?" Jethel questioned as I nodded, "Good. Thank you, Brother. That does make me feel better. I'll gather the leaves Dodia will need as we get you back to the holt, but shame on you for calling Shenshen such a name."

"Whatever," I grunted with a snort, "Truth is still truth."

"What brew?" Door asked as he helped me stand back up, "Who is Shenshen?"

"A very loud female," I sniffed as Jethel snorted from behind Door and I, "Her sister is a strong, strong healer. Taught Shenshen how to use different plants for healing and I think I remember that the two sisters' mother is also into knowing what plants can help with. The leaf that Jethel is going to gather causes a deep sleep. It tastes poking horrible and you don't dream. That will end the issue and your two's worries."

"Does your head hurt now?" Door inquired as I sighed and nodded, "Jethel, is there something that helps with headaches?"

I heard Jethel answer as we stopped for our chief to gather those twice-cursed leaves for the horrible brew I needed. The headache was getting worse so I sat to lean against a tree for a moment. The next thing I knew, I felt myself being carried in familiar arms, but I was too tired to move or protest.

"What has happened?!"

"Nothing, Dodia. Well…sort of nothing. Chot's just sleeping."

"Sleeping? Jethel, Chot would never allow Door to carry him like that and thank the High Ones that No-name is napping or he'd be so upset right now."

"All of that is true, Dodia. My soul brother has admitted to dreams disrupting his sleep. He's exhausted and the lack of sleep is giving him a headache. He fell asleep when Jethel was gathering leaves for a medicine I was told you could make to help Chot rest better."

"Ah. Chot hates that brew. He had to take some long ago after an injury during our dealings with some humans. Swore he'd never drink the stuff again. Must be serious if he agreed to do so again."

"Dodia, Chot could have died from a fall earlier if Door hadn't have come in time to catch him. He's distracted and couldn't deny the truth any longer. Can you make the brew and then come help me hunt? Door can watch over Chot and No-name."

I must have drifted again because I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Drink this," Door instructed as I blinked and looked at the full, stone cup he must have shaped that was held out to me, "Go on, Dearest. Drink this down so you can go back to sleep.

My hazy mind missed the chance of fussing at Door for calling me "dearest." Slush mush terms of endearment. Go-Backs didn't use such useless titles, but I drained the foul brew down. Sleep sounded so good.

"Hello, Furs," I mumbled as I heard Dodia and Jethel tittering while Door tucked me in like I was a babe, "Nice, soft, fluffy furs. Mmm."

"Sleep, Fledgling," Door urged as I closed my eyes, "Are you two sure that medicine is safe? Chot's thoughts are pretty jumbled right now."

"Whole point," I heard Dodia answer, "Jumbled thoughts means no dreams."

I sighed as I pulled my furs tighter before realizing that I was allowing Door's shield's to crack. I bit my lip as I forcibly rebuilt the barriers as quickly as possible without alerting my soul brother. Doing so left me gasping.

"Chot?" Door's voice called as his concern welled up.

"Cold," I whispered as arms quickly circled me, "Tired."

"I'm here to keep you warm," Door breathed, "Sleep, Dearest."

Then I slept. The sleep was deep and good and a bit too quiet. I felt a lot of relief to realize that I could still feel the strength of Door's shields. That meant I wouldn't have to fear to drink more of Dodia's brew. Good. Hunger tugged at me until I finally forced myself awake to see the moons high over the trees.

"Gah," I grumbled, sitting up, "Still night?"

"Another night," Door pointed out as I yawned while he hurried over, "You've slept like the dead for three, full days and nights."

"Three?" I gasped as Jethel stooped, "Didn't feel like that long. Pfaugh! To the fire pits with that brew, I tell you."

"Helped you get your wits back by the sounds of your grumbling," Dodia remarked as her son bounced over to crawl into my lap, "How do you feel?"

"Better," I answered before gulping as the cub's weight hit the tenderest area for a male, "High Ones, Cub. What have I told you about bouncing too much in my lap?"

"Sorry, Chot-pa. I be careful," No-name offered, looking contrite.

"It's okay," I soothed with a sigh while I looked to Door, "Feed me."

Door chuckled with a look of relief.

"As commanded," Door teased with a funny voice, making his son giggle, "What food does his lordship request?"

"Stuffed Glider boiled in bear fat," I bit out as Door laughed hard with the rest of our tribe, "Just get me something to eat."

"Go help your father get Chot-pa some food," Jethel urged No-name as the child ran to take his father's hand, "I want truth, Chot. How do you feel?"

"Better, but not at my best," I admitted as Jethel frowned, "I'm fine and didn't have any of those troll-mucking dreams, Jethel."

"Your eyes are having trouble focusing," Dodia pointed out as I nodded.

"I know," I sighed, scrubbing a hand over my face, "Can't really tell if it's a leftover effect of that sleeping brew or because I'm starving. I just don't feel like myself. I poking hate this."

"You always get grouchy and frustrated when you haven't eaten," Jethel hummed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "When a water vessel is empty than there isn't anything left to keep it full and I believe that's what you are feeling. I think maybe you should have spoken of your dreams and exhaustion sooner, Chot."

Damn, Jethel. Spoken truthfully despite my wanting to argue back.

"Fine," I huffed, "Just didn't think it was worth mentioning. Whoever heard of dreams causing fish-stinking problems? I'm at a loss."

"You are just worn down," Door fussed as he came over with some dried meat and fresh fruit, "Eat. Why don't we test these dreams of yours, Chot. See what happens when next you sleep. No more of that medicine until we know you still need it. I didn't like how it affected you."

"Hmm?" I grunted as No-name crawled back into my lap while I reached for the food, "I slept funny or something?"

"No. I couldn't feel your mind," Door bit out, looking angry, "It was lonely without your grumbling in my head. I've gotten used to a wild, crazy, Go-Back roaming around in my thoughts."

"Go eat buck-rot," I growled as Door's anger cleared at my obvious tease.

I snorted softly as the cub in my arms snuggled closer. No-name had missed me. I could tell.

"Help me eat," I instructed the child as he sat up eagerly, "You taste everything and tell me if it's really good."

"Kay," No-name agreed as I cut a bit of sweet pear with a dagger for him to try, "This is yum."

"Then I'll eat this," I stated as I made a show of chewing the fruit as messily as possible, "Yum."

The cub giggled as the others laughed at me. I did feel better after eating enough for two grown elves and a cub, but my energy was lower than usual. I had a nagging feeling that I knew why. The shields for Door were draining me more than I wanted to admit. I glanced to see my soul brother spinning his son in circles as the cub squealed. The happiness that Door had brought for all of us couldn't end. Without the shields, we'd lose the real Door.

"Not going to happen," I hissed within my mind, filling every crack in those barriers, "He's mine you yellow-snow eating black snake. I won't let you take him away again."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Five**

"You are just worn down," Door fussed as he came over with some dried meat and fresh fruit, "Eat. Why don't we test these dreams of yours, Chot. See what happens when next you sleep. No more of that medicine until we know you still need it. I didn't like how it affected you."

"Hmm?" I grunted as No-name crawled back into my lap while I reached for the food, "I slept funny or something?"

"No. I couldn't feel your mind," Door bit out, looking angry, "It was lonely without your grumbling in my head. I've gotten used to a wild, crazy, Go-Back roaming around in my thoughts."

"Go eat buck-rot," I growled as Door's anger cleared at my obvious tease.

I snorted softly as the cub in my arms snuggled closer. No-name had missed me. I could tell.

"Help me eat," I instructed the child as he sat up eagerly, "You taste everything and tell me if it's really good."

"Kay," No-name agreed as I cut a bit of sweet pear with a dagger for him to try, "This is yum."

"Then I'll eat this," I stated as I made a show of chewing the fruit as messily as possible, "Yum."

The cub giggled as the others laughed at me. I did feel better after eating enough for two grown elves and a cub, but my energy was lower than usual. I had a nagging feeling that I knew why. The shields for Door were draining me more than I wanted to admit. I glanced to see my soul brother spinning his son in circles as the cub squealed. The happiness that Door had brought for all of us couldn't end. Without the shields, we'd lose the real Door.

"Not going to happen," I hissed within my mind, filling every crack in those barriers, "He's mine you yellow-snow eating black snake. I won't let you take him away again."

"Chot?" Door called as I glanced back up, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I half-lied, standing to stretch, "Just testing out the shields. If you spin No-name anymore he'll retch. Jethel's in retch-reach too."

"Ew," Jethel hissed with a smile as No-name grinned wide, "Don't you dare, Beast."

"I'll get you," the cub chirped as he chased Jethel around the holt tree, "Mama, help."

Dodia laughed as she joined in the fun while Door walked over to look at me sternly.

 _-You lied to me. Send to me to prove me wrong.-_

Door was asking me to send to him so that he could figure everything out since there was no way to hide a lie in sending. He was clever, but I was more so.

 _-No. I was just testing out your shields and needed to reinforce them. Didn't want to say that in front of your son. No-name is a bit spooked.-_

Gotcha, Glider. Everything I sent was the truth. I just didn't reveal all the truth and judging by how Door relaxed, he wasn't aware of it.

"Okay," Door said as he followed me while I strolled to the stream, "You scared me."

"Didn't meant to," I offered as my soul brother nodded his understanding, "I'm not used to this, you know."

"Having a soul brother?" Door questioned as I snorted.

"That," I agreed, "Having a tribe like this. Having anyone fuss over me. Go-Backs didn't have time for fussing. You rode the poking stag until you couldn't anymore. Cubs replaced you once you were gone. Simple."

"Not simple," Door snapped as I gazed to him, "That is cold. You are not replaceable, Chot. Not to me, not to my son, and not to the rest of this tribe. You said Go-Back's protected their own."

"Yes," I sighed, "Only until we weren't needed or useful anymore. The Frozen Mountains were not a place for the sick or weak. Survive or die. I'd have been turned out of the lodge if I couldn't pull my weight, Door."

Warring emotions trickled over Door's face. I gasped as I found myself being hugged by him once again. Cursed hugging elf. Were all Gliders like this?

"You pull your weight just fine," Door whispered fiercely as I scoffed, "You support your chief, keep me sane, keep No-name in line better than all of us put together, and tease Dodia so she doesn't brood too much. You are more than just a hunter or scout."

"Granted," I answered, realizing Door's words were sound and that I was scaring him, "I just need some more sleep and I'll be fine. No more grumbling about. I want fish. You catch what I throw you, Worm Sucker."

Door's amusement filled my mind as I stripped off my boots and rolled up my pant legs. I was strong enough to keep both Door and I going until we ever met a healer again. I'd make sure of it.

"Gah!" I cried as I suddenly found myself dangling upside down by a leg as Door laughed as he floated above the stream, "Unhand me!"

"Should I drop him, Cub?" Door snickered as I twisted to see No-name staring up at Door.

"No! Don't drop my Chot-pa," No-name whined as I grinned at my loyal, little charge, "Stop it. No, Father, don't want."

"Listen to your son," I growled as Door chuckled as he flipped me upright and caught me beneath my arms before lowering me to the stream bank so his son could run and give me a hug, "You're a good cub, No-name. Don't worry. Your father was just teasing us. Help him gather the fish I catch."

"Kay," No-name agreed easily as I waded in, "Got to be nice to Chot-pa, Father. Mama said he not feel good so be nice."

"I'm just fine, Cub," I soothed as the child glanced my way and grinned looking happier, "No worries. Quiet so the fish will come."

No-name howled in laughter when I caught a fish and purposely nailed Door right in the face as he fell over with the creature flapping away all over him a few moments later.

"Chot!" Door yelled as I snickered helplessly, "Pus-boil!"

"Ooh. Becoming more like a Go-Back, are we?" I chuckled as the Glider sat up irritably with the fish in hand, "Suits you."

Door huffed as he stood and nudged his cub with a booted foot to help the lad quiet down. Fishing was calming. You had to be still and concentrate.

"I still don't know how you do that," Door admitted while No-name proudly hauled the vine of fish over a shoulder to take to his mother, "It's like magic."

"No magic here," I shuddered, "I _hate_ magic feelings and all that rot. I can barely stand you."

Door shook his head at me, knowing that I was playing with him. That night the dream came, but the voice was quieter. Gentler. I woke the next evening cuddled in Door's arms.

"What are you _doing_?" I whispered irritably as Door awoke.

"Wanted to be close if your dreams were disturbed," Door whispered back with a yawn, "Then I got cold. You were warm and I took advantage. Not apologizing. How'd you sleep?"

"Much better," I grumped as I shoved Door away even as he lazily grinned at me, "Dung-headed Glider."

"Wild-haired Go-Back," Door breathed as we both sat up and dressed quickly, "May I comb your mane before my son sees it? I don't want him getting ideas for any wilder hairdos."

"Fine," I agreed as hands removed my ever present headband and went to work combing through my mane, "Feels good."

"I don't pull, unlike my boy," Door chuckled, "Your hair is amazingly thick. Where did you get this thick hair from? No wonder No-name enjoys playing with your mane."

"No idea why the cub likes that so much. I was shocked the first time he begged to comb my hair, but he was so excited, I couldn't say no," I stated as Door continued combing, "As for where the thickness came from, I was told I have my mother's hair. She died before I was old enough to remember her."

"I'm sorry," Door offered as I snorted while I pushed my bangs from my eyes to glance behind at him.

"Can't miss what you never knew," I soothed, "No worries. Get back to your combing. That felt good."

"Don't withdraw," Door chided me as he returned to running his comb slowly through my hair, "I wouldn't mind if you would share some other memories with me."

"I see," I hummed, enjoying my soul brother's attentions, "There isn't much. I was born. I was trained to stand on my own two feet as soon as possible. Then I made a lot of mistakes in judgment. You had Winnowill and I had…I had Zey."

"Who is Zey?" Door asked as painful memories flitted through my head, "What is…he _hurt_ you?"

"No," I denied quickly as I stood and slipped my headband back on to push my bangs back while cursing myself for mentioning that elf, "I supported the wrong chief and didn't realize that until it was too late. Elves were hurt because of me. You and I have made similar mistakes."

"Winnowill hurt me," Door agreed as he stood and faced me, "But Zey hurt _you_ and I don't like that you are hiding that fact from me. I feel it. What did he do?"

"Leave it alone," I warned as I turned, only to be forced by an arm to face Door again.

"What did he do to you?" Door pushed again as I glared up at him.

"That is _not_ your cursed affair to meddle in!" I roared as I surprised even myself with my anger while Jethel and Dodia jerked awake in shock, "Not all of my memories are fair game to be hashed out! I've put the past in the past! I don't need a constant reminder of past mistakes and I don't…gut rot! _Leave_ me _alone_!"

Like a cub, I ran away. That is so embarrassing to admit. I ran even as I heard the others yell or send for me to stop. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Then I climbed a yellow fruit tree and pouted.

"Rotten fish guts," I whispered with my head resting on my drawn up knees, "What a dull bladed move I just made."

"I'm so sorry, Chot. I won't ever push you again," a voice stated as I startled, looking up to see Door hovering near, "I apologize for upsetting you."

"You didn't," I sighed as Door landed next to me on the branch and took a seat, "Zey is a touchy subject. My rage was aimed more at me then you or even Zey. I'm sorry I acted like a cub."

" _You_ didn't," Door denied as I looked up again, "You acted like someone who was betrayed. I'm not happy at that one's name. I know he did something that caused you pain. I'll never ask you anything about that again, but know that I'm here to listen when you are ready to ever talk about it."

"Troll scat," I hissed, looking away in embarrassment, "I hate hugs. Give me one."

I watched Door blink in surprise before quickly pulling me close. I did hate hugs. They were unnecessary too close things that left me feeling uncomfortable, but I needed this one. I needed this one badly and Door's arms were so comforting.

"He alright?" I heard Jethel's voice say as I realized that I must have drifted to sleep for a moment within the shelter of Door's arms since I was completely relaxed with my eyes shut.

"He is now," Door answered, "Jethel, never mention the name Zey to Chot. Not ever and tell Dodia."

"What? Why?" Jethel questioned.

"That is not either your or my business, Young One," Door warned, "I don't know why, but Zey is not someone to mention around Chot. Just…I upset him too much by making the mistakes of doing what I've asked you not to do. Leave it alone."

"Done," Jethel quickly agreed, "We need to get back to the holt. Chot is not at his best to defend himself out here."

"Speak for yourself," I grumped as I nailed Jethel between the eyes with a yellow fruit making the youth squawk in surprise, "I feel fine, but I'll return as my chief insists."

"Ouch," Jethel whined as Door surprised me by grabbing me up and floating back down to the forest floor, "Cheats."

"You lose when you snooze," I teased as Jethel climbed back down, "I apologize for breaking your order to stay in the holt. I was angry and didn't think. It wasn't on purpose."

Jethel studied me before nodding quickly.

"Let's get back quickly. No-name was in hysterics when you left," Jethel mentioned as I went rigid for but a moment, "Oh, puckernuts! _Wait_ , Chot!"

I didn't listen as I tore away as fast as my feet could take me. Wait, my backside. The cub was upset. I could gut myself. I should have remembered that No-name was near. That babe was very sensitive.

"I'm here," I called as I tore into the holt while hearing the cub's wails, "Come here, No-name."

No-name couldn't speak as he leapt from his mother's arms and straight into mine.

"I'm here. Hush, Cubling," I soothed as the boy wailed while I rubbed his back and rocked him gently, "I'm sorry I scared you. There, there, Child. Shh."

"Thank the High Ones," Dodia sighed, "He was inconsolable when you ran off after waking him so rudely. Shame on you, Chot."

"I know," I grunted as the cub choked me in his efforts to hug me to death, "I'm not going anywhere, Cub. Be still now."

I had to continue to rock the lad to get his wails to taper off. It took me nearly an hour to settle the cub and then I was stuck with him drooling all over my shoulder once he fell back asleep. Served me right.

"Finally," Door whispered as he settled a fur over the sleeping child even as I had to maintain my rocking or the cub would whimper, "I've never seen No-name so upset."

"He fears losing his loved ones," Dodia groaned from beside me, "My cub latches on tight and doesn't want to let go. It is my fault and I could just kick myself for that. I shouldn't have hidden him away the way that I did. I…"

"Stop," I ordered, completely interrupting Dodia, "Past in the past. No-name improves every day from when Jethel and I first found him. The child is just very sensitive and I shouldn't have allowed my temper to get the best of me. He'll be a fine buck once he is grown. He's sharp and learns quickly. Let it alone, Dodia."

The elven woman sighed and nodded. My tribe was composed of ones that had needed a second chance in life. We were all going to be just fine and judging by the look Jethel was giving me, our chief was going to make sure of that.

"Alright," Jethel called softly so not to wake the sleeping cub, "We'll have a relaxing day. Our food stores are looking fine. I just need to do a quick scouting to make sure no humans are roaming about too close to the holt."

"Allow me," Door offered as I glanced towards him, "My gliding will keep me above any dangers. I can scout in no time and be back quicker than you, Jethel."

Glider had a good point. His abilities did make certain tasks quick and easy. Door was giving his leave and left to do his duties as I slowly stilled my rocking until I knew that No-name was deeply asleep. His grip was too tight for me to unlatch him so I just settled and watched the stars.

"I hate you sometimes," Dodia voiced as I glanced at her.

"Do tell," I urged while she smiled softly at me.

"You shouldn't be so good with cubs," Dodia groaned, giving me a playful nudge without waking her babe, "It should be me that my son runs to for comfort, but No-name runs to you first. I'm jealous of you."

"Hmm," I hummed, "Your cub just latched onto me because it was I that had time to deal with him while Jethel was making some tough decisions when you were gone getting yourself put back together. Tried to deal with the cub like I dealt with Suntop and Jethel as lads, but your son is different. More sensitive so I adjusted the way I dealt with him and No-name blossomed. Named me 'Chot-pa' and has smiled ever since. I like that smile."

"You're more sensitive than you want to admit, Go-Back," Dodia pointed out as I mock scowled at her, "Thank you for being there for my son when I wasn't at my best. I don't regret your support and love for my child. I only regret you having taught him your 'fish' dance."

Then there was only silence once we had stifled our chuckles. Dodia and I had an understanding. There was no other reason for unnecessary words. Dodia trailed away with Jethel to work on scraping some leathers. Door returned and smiled my way before leaving me to guard his son. It was a couple of hours later that No-name began to stir.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Six**

"I hate you sometimes," Dodia voiced as I glanced at her.

"Do tell," I urged while she smiled softly at me.

"You shouldn't be so good with cubs," Dodia groaned, giving me a playful nudge without waking her babe, "It should be me that my son runs to for comfort, but No-name runs to you first. I'm jealous of you."

"Hmm," I hummed, "Your cub just latched onto me because it was I that had time to deal with him while Jethel was making some tough decisions when you were gone getting yourself put back together. Tried to deal with the cub like I dealt with Suntop and Jethel as lads, but your son is different. More sensitive so I adjusted the way I dealt with him and No-name blossomed. Named me 'Chot-pa' and has smiled ever since. I like that smile."

"You're more sensitive than you want to admit, Go-Back," Dodia pointed out as I mock scowled at her, "Thank you for being there for my son when I wasn't at my best. I don't regret your support and love for my child. I only regret you having taught him your 'fish' dance."

Then there was only silence once we had stifled our chuckles. Dodia and I had an understanding. There was no other reason for unnecessary words. Dodia trailed away with Jethel to work on scraping some leathers. Door returned and smiled my way before leaving me to guard his son. It was a couple of hours later that No-name began to stir.

"Chot-pa?" the cub yawned out.

"I'm here," I assured as No-name snuggled closer, "I'm sorry I scared you, Cub, but why the tears?"

"Thought you'd never come back again," the child sniffled before settling as I returned to rocking him, "You've never left like that before, Chot-pa. Did Father make you mad and that's why you yelled and ran away?"

"No. Your father asked a question and I acted badly like a poking infant," I admitted as No-name glanced up at me, "Remember how I told you that even elders feel bad sometimes about memories like your mother did when she had to leave for a little time? You do? Good. Well, your father was trying to understand one of my memories and I allowed my rotten temper to act up. That was wrong of me. I acted like a crack-skulled fool. Do you forgive me doing that to you and our tribe, Cub?"

"Mmhm," No-name nodded out, "I forgive you. Chot-pa, I don't like that a memory is making you feel bad."

"Then let's lock that memory away again," I urged as the babe sat up with a smile, "Where's the key?"

"Here," No-name chirped, holding up an imaginary key, "I'll lock that memory away right now. There!"

I laughed as the cub made a show of "locking" the memory somewhere in my chest. This was a game I had created when nightmares of being chained underground tormented the little one when Jethel and I first took the child under our wing. No-name had reacted well to forgetting his youngest years with this game and would feel better thinking he was doing good for me.

"Ah. I feel _so_ much better," I said as No-name grinned wide, "Good thing I have you near to help. Let's go get something to eat now."

"Kay," the cub agreed before tensing as I went to set him on his feet, "No! No, Chot-pa!"

"Alright," I soothed, flipping the surprised tot over my shoulder, "Hold on tight like a little tree-wee."

"Kay," No-name giggled as I walked towards our tribe with the cub riding on my back, "Look, Mama. I'm a tree-wee. Look at me."

"I _see_ ," Dodia chuckled as No-name hammed it up by chittering, "What a cute little tree-wee. Is my tree-wee hungry?"

"Yes!" the cub agreed as I snorted.

"Down we go," I instructed as No-name whimpered and tried to cling tighter, "I'm not going anywhere, Cub. Go help your mother carry the baskets like a good lad. Remember that you join this pack means to what?"

"To pull my weight," No-name answered as I settled him on his feet, "Promise not to leave no more?"

"I promise," I vowed as the cub brightened, "Off with you."

"Kay, Chot-pa," No-name agreed as he relaxed once again.

The cub ran to take his mother's hand while I took a seat next to Jethel and Door. No-name had little chores to do like the rest of us and doing his today would help him feel the usual routine again to settle his fears.

"I'm sorry," Door stated as I blinked at him in surprise, "If I hadn't pushed so hard, you wouldn't have gotten upset which led to you having to deal with No-name's tantrum."

"Not a tantrum," I denied quickly, "Your son was frightened. Brats pull tantrums and that cub is far from a brat. He thought he was losing a part of the family he's put together in his head and I'll not allow that again. Door, no more cursed apologies. I shouldn't have reacted like that and yes-maybe you shouldn't have pushed so hard, but you sensed old pain of mine left over from my past. Of course you'd question what you sensed just as I'd do the same of you. I acted like a dung-headed cub and scared No-name in the process. I'm not usually so emotional or rather; I can control myself a little better than I did tonight."

Door was kind enough to nod rather than rub my face into the wrongs I had done. I felt his apology and I sent him my own.

"It's done with," Jethel soothed as I sighed, "You haven't eaten yet which is a record for you so let's just enjoy a nice meal, Chot."

"Sounds good," I answered, watching as Jethel and Door seemed to approve of my answer, "Look at the cub."

"Chot-pa! Look it! Jethel-Brother hunted a _boar_!" No-name called, while Jethel and Door chuckled at the lad, as he skipped over with a basket of fruit, "Chot-pa's favorite."

I looked to see Dodia bringing over some leaf-wrapped meat. Boar _was_ my preferred meat choice and I think Jethel hunted that particular animal for me. I appreciated the thought.

"Yum," I chuckled at the cub's excitement, "Don't bounce so or you'll drop the yellow fruit out of your basket."

The meal was enjoyable and our routine over the days returned. My dreams no longer hindered me, but they were always there with that strange voice calling to me. There was only one problem that pulled at me daily. The shields in Door's mind were getting harder and harder to maintain. I slept more and ended up eating a little less as time went by due to lack of strength to feel hungry enough to eat properly. I thanked the High Ones that Shenshen had told me of some leaves that could help with energy levels when game was scarce. I lived on those bitter leaves these days and it seemed that more rest and the leaves were giving me the strength I needed…or maybe not.

"I have had just about enough of your lazy ways!" Dodia screeched after I had fallen asleep and one of her drying skins had been damaged by a wild animal without me realizing it, "You sleep more times than you pull your weight around here."

"Watch your tone," Door hissed before stilling as I held up a hand to calm him.

"I'm sorry, Dodia," I offered, "I was guarding your skins. I didn't even realize when I nodded off like I did. I'll hunt you another tree-cat pelt."

"Gah, Chot!" Dodia growled, sitting down hard, "You tell my cub to pull his weight and you just get worse and worse. Aren't you ashamed for the example you set for my son?"

The words hurt more than they should have. By the great ice wall, Dodia was correct and…oh. Dizzy.

"Chot!" Dodia gasped as Door caught me when my knees gave out, "What's wrong?"

"Chot?" Door asked as a ringing filled my ears while he lowered us both to the ground, "Chot, can you hear me?"

I couldn't hear him after the sky went black and then there was blissful silence. Quiet and serenity, despite a nagging that I needed to be somewhere else. Where was I? Light? What? My jaw dropped open when I found myself standing over my own form. Was this what Suntop meant when he talked about "going out" all the time? How in Kahvi's spear was I supposed to go back in? Then the words around me began to register.

"Chot? Fledgling?" Door was calling as he shook my body gently looking panicked, "Wake up, Dearest. Chot, wake up. What has happened to you? I don't feel him like I usually do! What have you done, Dodia?"

"Nothing," Dodia denied, "I was angry…I yelled, but I've yelled at him before. He's so pale. What do we do? High Ones, No-name! We can't let him see Chot like this. He's bathing with Jethel in the stream."

"Go get the cub," Door ordered as he straightened his spine, "Take No-name fruit picking. Send Jethel back. Something's wrong, Dodia. I've sensed that Chot's been under strain, but he is denying it. He's not been eating right and sleeping so much. Dodia, Chot is not being lazy. I think he's sick. Go get Jethel."

Sick? I wasn't sick. Plus, he was still calling me "fledgling" and "dearest" in front of others? I was going to kill him just as soon as I figure out how to get back into my body. Wow. I _was_ paler than I should be. How strange to look down at yourself.

"In," I ordered myself as I saw Door pick up my body and carry it to my sleep furs as I followed in this odd, floaty kind of way, "Back in we go now. Stupid spirit! Get into the fish-poking body where you are supposed to be. In, in, _in_!"

Not in. Frozen. Stag. Chips.

"What happened?" Jethel snapped as he ran up dripping water, "Chot! Dodia just said to hurry back. What in the palace of the High Ones happened to my older brother?"

"I don't know," Door fretted, holding one of my hands in his, "I rounded a corner to hear Dodia yelling at Chot for falling asleep again. You and I have discussed how often he is doing that and then he just seemed to lose strength. I caught him as he fell. His eyes were open to look up at me before he just went limp. He's cold now and too still."

"His heart is beating. A little slow, but steady," Jethel informed, after he laid his ear to my chest before sitting back up, "What is _this_?"

I cursed when Jethel pulled a leather wrapped parcel from my shirt leathers. Jethel had found my stash of leaves.

"These are black-tip leaves," Jethel bit out once he had unwrapped the leather.

"So?" Door asked in confusion before startling with me as Jethel forced my jaw open to look inside my mouth, "What are you doing to my fledgling?"

"I see bits of the leaf in his teeth. He's been eating these," Jethel fumed as my spirit-self groaned, "Damn you, Chot!"

"What? Are they poisonous?" Door demanded, gripping Jethel's shoulder hard.

"No. These leaves can be used when food is scarce," Jethel voiced, "Gives an elf energy, but too much can make one sick. Why is he eating these? We have plenty of food."

"Something is wrong. None of this is making any sense," Door snapped before he sent and sent hard.

 _-Chot! Can you hear me?-_

 _-I can hear you. I am here. I don't know how, but I'm here outside of my body. I can't seem to reach…um…myself.-_

"He's lost," Door breathed in shock as he released Jethel's shoulder, "I've got to guide him back."

"Lost? How…you mean he's _out_ of his body? Like I told you my friend Suntop can do?" Jethel questioned, "Door?"

"Quiet," Door growled before growing still as I found myself surrounding by a spirit that was half of my own tugging me gently back where I needed to be.

I gasped awake a moment later as Door's eyes opened and locked on my own. The two of us stared at one another for a few seconds. I dreaded what was going to happen next as a familiar feeling began to well up.

"What is going on, Fledgling?" Door demanded as I felt his rage, "Why the black-tip leaves? Why are you sleeping so much? You are not yourself and fainted just now. How did your spirit end up outside of your form? Tell me the truth."

I sat up to stare at first Door and then Jethel before bolting up and over to some bushes to empty my stomach. Real smooth there, Go-Back. Great.

"You _are_ sick," Door breathed as he held my hair back while I emptied my guts a second time, "For how long, Dearest?"

"Stop…name Chot," I stammered once I was done as Jethel and Door helped lead me back to my sleep furs, "Fine. I fine."

"Not fine," Jethel pointed out as I trembled wildly in Door's arms, "Brother, what is going on? You are scaring us."

I didn't know how to answer. I just didn't know so I closed my eyes and tried to settle my roiling stomach and twitching muscles.

 _-Brother, please? I beg you to tell me the truth.-_

 _-I don't know what is making me ill, Jethel. I also have no idea why my spirit left my body. That was poking awful and I never want to go through that again-_

Still two truths. It could be the leaves or supporting Door that made me ill and I never did I wish to be outside of my form again. I didn't lie.

 _-I sense a half-truth, Fledgling.-_

Rotten fish guts. Door was getting better and better at reading me.

 _-I don't know, Door.-_

 _-You do to a point, Dearest, I can sense it. What is causing you the strain I feel, Chot?-_

 _-Tell us the truth, Brother. We can't help you if you don't show us some trust.-_

 _-I trust you!-_

 _-Not enough to be truthful with us, Chot. I know you are protecting us, Brother. I know you are being loyal to your loved ones and the tribe. I know that Go-Backs don't like to admit any type of weakness and won't bring it up unless they have to. Please! Please tell us what is wrong.-_

Moaning, I breathed deeply before opening my eyes to see the concerned faces of Door and Jethel.

"I've been so tired that I just didn't feel like eating," I whispered finally, "If I force food down then I eventually lose it, but I can keep the black-tips down so I relied on them for sustenance. Didn't know that too much makes you mucking sick."

"Chot," Door breathed, "When are you ever going to be truthful when you need help? We are each here for one another. You taught me that. Please let us in a little more."

I was lying. I was lying to my adopted little brother and soul mate. The pain of the lie burned so much that Door gripped me harder as he felt it.

"What is going on?" Jethel asked as I closed my eyes again, "Why does Chot look like he is in pain?"

"Please, go guard my son and Dodia," Door urged, "I need to talk with Chot alone. Please, Jethel."

Jethel was reluctant, but I felt as he stood and walked slowly away. Door lifted me to lean against him while he rocked me, much as I usually did for No-name when he was upset.

"You lied," Door murmured as I sighed, "Would you please tell me the truth?"

"I can't," I denied as I felt Door sigh.

"Stop protecting everyone else for once and think of yourself," Door pushed, "You are getting worse. I know this relates to the first time you were so tired. Not everything can be blamed on dreams. It is hurting me to see you weaken. What is happening?"

"I…I am not sure," I whispered, looking up at Door as I tried so hard to shield him from the truth, "I've never felt like this before."

"Door! Chot!"

My soul brother and I looked up to see Jethel tear around the corner carrying a green-looking cub.

"No-name's sick too,"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Seven**

I was lying. I was lying to my adopted little brother and soul mate. The pain of the lie burned so much that Door gripped me harder as he felt it.

"What is going on?" Jethel asked as I closed my eyes again, "Why does Chot look like he is in pain?"

"Please, go guard my son and Dodia," Door urged, "I need to talk with Chot alone. Please, Jethel."

Jethel was reluctant, but I felt as he stood and walked slowly away. Door lifted me to lean against him while he rocked me, much as I usually did for No-name when he was upset.

"You lied," Door murmured as I sighed, "Would you please tell me the truth?"

"I can't," I denied as I felt Door sigh.

"Stop protecting everyone else for once and think of yourself," Door pushed, "You are getting worse. I know this relates to the first time you were so tired. Not everything can be blamed on dreams. It is hurting me to see you weaken. What is happening?"

"I…I am not sure," I whispered, looking up at Door as I tried so hard to shield him from the truth, "I've never felt like this before."

"Door! Chot!"

My soul brother and I looked up to see Jethel tear around the corner carrying a green-looking cub.

"No-name's sick too," Jethel blurted as I clawed out of Door's arms to reach the cub, "Chot?!"

"What do you mean he is sick too?" I asked as No-name clung to my neck once I grabbed the cubling from my adopted brother, "Has ice frozen your tongue, Jethel? Speak!"

My chief blinked at me in astonishment as I huffed irritably. I wanted to know what was wrong with the cub _now_!

"He threw up all over the place just a few moments ago," Dodia snapped as she rushed forward, "Jethel said you did too. You and my son ate the last of the long fruit yesterday. Perhaps the fruit was bad. None of us ate that, but you two."

Saved. I was saved. Bad fruit. Of course.

"Food poisoning?" Door questioned as I sat with the cub to check his temperature, "Is that what this all is?"

"The cub and I aren't running a fever," I voiced as my tribe looked to me, "Stands to reason that it had to be that cursed, long fruit. Does your tummy hurt, No-name?"

"Yes," No-name choked then gagged for a second, "Sick."

I knew that look well from many times when the cub had eaten way too much. I was able to get No-name to some bushes as he threw up once again. The fruit hadn't tasted bad, but there was certainly something causing all of this.

"Poor cub," I groaned once the lad had tapered off, "Let your father hold you. I want to see those long fruits."

"You ate the last of them, Chot," Door reminded as No-name reluctantly allowed himself to be held by his father.

"From that tree there," I explained, pointing to the culprit, "Jethel, I'm too dizzy to climb. Get up there and check those fruits out. Do you see anything funny?"

"I do," Jethel spat once he shimmied up the tree, "Tree rot! We probably picked those fruits before the mold grew enough to be seen. Tree rot has no bitter taste until the mold shows. You and No-name have been poisoned."

"Be still," I ordered Door as I felt his panic while Jethel slid down from the tree, "Tree rot just makes an elf sick. The cub and I didn't eat enough to be deadly, just enough to retch a bit…um…oh. Rotten fish guts. I hate this. Out of the way, Dodia!"

Retching was like being frost bitten. Awful. This time it was Jethel who helped me with my hair as I emptied my stomach again. Pfaugh!

"To bed with you both," Door huffed as Jethel led me back to my furs once I had finished purging, "Snuggle your Chot-pa, Son. There we go."

Sneaky Glider. Knew I'd stay in bed if No-name napped with me. Very sneaky. I was teaching him well.

"My tummy hurts," No-name whimpered as I cursed softly, "Chot-pa, my tummy hurts and I don't feel good."

"I know, Cub, my stomach hurts too. Your mama will make you some medicine to help your tummy feel better," I soothed, watching Dodia already reaching for her stash of healing plants, "You just tell me if you feel like you are going to be sick again, okay?"

"Kay," No-name breathed, cuddling closer, "You're all cold, Chot-pa."

Groaning inside, I stayed still as Door stooped immediately to feel my forehead and neck.

"Be still, Door," I ordered once again as the Glider scowled, "I'm always chilled after getting sick like that. Just hand me another fur and stop your fussing. The cub is already helping me warm up too, right, No-name?"

"Right," the lad chirped, seeming to like the idea that he was helping, "I get Chot-pa all warm, Father."

"Good job, Son," Door praised as he draped another fur over the two of us, "Chot, you will drink the medicine that Dodia is preparing as well, right?"

"Of course," I assured while the Glider relaxed as Dodia walked over with the prepared medicine, "Drink the brew down quickly, Cub."

"Yuck," No-name sighed as he tried to do as I asked while I gulped the same bitter liquid down with a grimace, "Don't like."

"I don't either," I admitted with a wince, "Sometimes you have to taste bitterness, Cub. That is just a part of life."

"Kay," No-name groaned as I chuckled at his face while he drank the rest of the medicine down, "Ew, Mama."

"Silliness," Dodia snorted, making her cub beam, "You'll both feel better now, Cub. Stay with your Chot-pa."

"Mmhm," No-name sighed as I rubbed his back.

"Rest," Jethel insisted as I leaned back on my furs with No-name once again cuddled close, "We'll all talk later once you two are feeling better, Chot."

I nodded and then grimaced as dizziness pulled at me again. This I knew was being caused by the food poisoning. I forced myself to relax and finally slept. No-names warmth was comforting to have near. It was a hand on my forehead that made me become more aware some time later.

"He's running a fever," I heard Door hiss as I winced inside, "The cub is not. There is more to Chot's illness than food poisoning, Jethel."

"I know, Door. I meant what I said when I mentioned that we would talk more later. The tiredness, the black-tip leaves, the fainting, and then to hear that Chot's spirit got lost outside of his body. None of this smells right. Chot's hiding something from all of us."

" _What_ , Jethel? What is my fledgling hiding that he can't share?"

"I don't know. Chot has a habit of putting others first. He hides that fact under a bravado that makes one think he's cold or even selfish, but that is the furthest from the truth. Chot's protecting us from something. I'd bet my life on it and he won't give up his secret easily."

"He will. I won't lose him. I'll get the truth from him. Hand me that bowl of water? His fever is rising."

I was too tired to argue or pacify the situation so I just stayed still and allowed whoever to place the wet cloth on my forehead. That coolness felt good so I drifted once again. I was a little put out to be woken later as someone leaned me up. Where was the cub?

"Come on, Dearest," Door pushed as I opened my eyes to look up at him, "Drink this. You have a fever and it is way too high."

"Huh?" I breathed, pushing the cup away, "Cub?"

"No-name's feeling better and with his mother right now," Door answered, placing the cup to my lips again, "Drink, Dearest."

"No," I panted out as I pushed his hand away, "Not…where cub?"

"He's really out of it," Jethel sighed as he stooped beside me, "Stop fighting, Chot. No-name is safe and feeling better. You're not and the cub is upset that he can't stay with you. Drink the medicine so we can get your fever down so No-name can be with his Chot-pa."

None of the words made any sense. They didn't. I was so tired and just wanted…I don't know what I wanted.

 _-Fledgling, you need the medicine so No-name doesn't get upset. You don't want him upset, right?-_

 _-Cub upset? No. I don't want that. I…Door, I'm hot.-_

 _-I know, Dearest. Drink the medicine so you can cool down.-_

I blinked as Door pressed the cup to my lips and he seemed to relax as I finally allowed him to pour some of the liquid into my mouth. I tasted the mint-disguised fever brew and finally words began to click together again.

"Cub is better?" I asked before swallowing some more of the fever brew as the Glider tipped the cup.

"Yes," Door agreed while Jethel placed another fur behind my back so I could lean up a bit as I was laid back down, "Says his tummy doesn't hurt anymore. How is your stomach?"

"Fine," I offered, "Just feel hot and achy. I don't think the fever is from the tree rot."

"I don't either," Jethel agreed, leaning forward, "I don't want to push, Chot, but your issues with tiredness and eating began way before you and No-name ate that fruit. Do you know what has weakened you enough to get ill?"

"Maybe the heat," I tried as Jethel and Door glanced at one another in confusion, "I'm a Go-Back, Jethel. I was born and raised in the Frozen Mountains. Heat is more draining on me than the rest of you. It's been stinking hot this season. More so than even the last."

"Truth," Jethel hummed, leaning back on his heels with a thoughtful expression.

"Heat _can_ be draining. I had to get used to this weather even when I was still in a half-sleeping state," Door said aloud as he helped me sip some more of the medicine, "Maybe that is how your spirit got lost, Chot. Perhaps you were so exhausted that you slipped from your form without realizing what was happening. How did you survive the desert, Fledgling?"

"I stayed in the shade and didn't have a blasted Glider calling me ridiculous names," I grumped as Jethel and Door laughed.

"Ah. There is the grumpy Go-Back I know so well," Jethel blurted as I groaned, "You are also dark haired, Chot. You are probably attracting too much sun with your mane. Dodia is fine because she was raised in the heat, but you certainly were not. Perhaps we need to think about moving on."

"Perhaps," Door agreed as he placed another wet cloth on my forehead while I closed my eyes enjoying the coolness against my overheated skin with much appreciation, "Not a time for these decisions now, Jethel. Chot is ill and not strong enough for any discussions or even being moved. Rest, Dearest."

"Dumb name," I sighed even as I felt the amusement and affection well up from my soul brother, "Door?"

"Here. Just rest," Door assured as I felt myself drift.

Then I dreamed. I dreamed of the fire pits in the lodge. I dreamed of the desert heat that made me sluggish and irritable. I dreamed of the great fire that destroyed a large chunk of the forevergreen. I was on fire too and it burned me from the inside out.

"Give him to me! Quickly, Jethel!"

"Wha?" I gasped as I felt wet coldness surround me, "Huh?"

"Be still, Fledgling," Door soothed as he lowered me further into the stream water while I struggled weakly, "Don't fight me. It's okay."

"Door?" I questioned as I felt other hands reach to support me, "Jethel?"

"Your fever is too high, Brother. You need to soak in the stream a bit," Jethel explained as he began to scoop up water and trickle the coldness through my hair, "We've got to cool you down."

"Wet," I moaned, burying my face against Door's chest, "Stop."

"He doesn't understand what's going on," Door sighed as he took me further into the stream waters, "His thoughts are too muddled. Just keep doing what you are doing, Jethel. The water will cool him down."

I didn't like the cold, but it was also soothing at the same time so I let my thoughts drift. I have no idea how long we were in that cursed stream. I stayed compliant in Door's grip until the crying registered.

"Why is the cub crying?" I snapped as I raised my head and tried to get out of Door's hold, "Let me go."

" _Now_ you are sounding more like yourself," Door breathed as Jethel reached to feel my cheeks, "Fever?"

"Much lower," Jethel answered, sagging in relief, "Calm down, Chot."

"Let me go," I hissed, "What is wrong with No-name? Is he sick again?"

"No. Just upset that you were rambling with fever dreams and didn't recognize him," Door answered as I froze in fear for a moment at what I might have said, "I am so sorry that the memory of the fire in the forevergreen haunts you."

Thank the High Ones. I could work with that.

"It doesn't," I offered, ceasing my struggles as the truth of how weak I felt registered, "Never dreamed of it before. I think the fever just reminded me of the heat. I'm cold."

"Out we go," Door decided while he waded out of the stream as I was held in his arms with Jethel following to run ahead and help the Glider wrap me in a fresh fur, "How do you feel?"

"Cold and naked," I growled, shivering in the fur as I rested in Door's lap, "Fish-poking embarrassed."

"Only _you_ would get aggravated about getting ill," Door fussed as I huffed some more while Jethel draped another fur over me, "There are no elves that don't need help when they get sick or injured. Not even Go-Backs."

"Shut up," I bit out as Jethel chuckled, "You too, Cub."

I didn't stop fussing until I was buried back in my sleep furs. I hated this. Oh, no! Door's shields. I reached and grumbled to myself at how weak I felt, but nearly cursed when I discovered how much the barriers had cracked. I poured what strength I could back into the shields. I had to get better. Door needed me. Door eyed me as I glanced up at him innocently.

"Come here, Cub," I instructed as No-name ran to me from his mother's arms to sit beside my pallet, "No more tears. You're a big lad now. Look at you. Your nose is dripping. Ew."

"You didn't know me, Chot-pa," No-name sniffled as Dodia brought a bit of cloth over to wipe her son's face, "Why?"

"I was too hot and when an elf gets too hot then their brains don't work right," I explained as best I could to a child, "Your father and Jethel-Brother had to cool me down in the stream so I could wake up and know you again. See? I know you now."

"You won't forget me?" No-name wailed as the babe cuddled close against my side.

"How could I forget you?" I soothed while the cub sniffled, "I was just all lost inside here."

"In your head?" No-name asked as I nodded, "Are you going to get better?"

"He sure is," Door assured as his son glanced to him, "Your mama makes him good medicine and Chot-pa has all of us to help him get all better, right?"

"Right," No-name agreed with a small smile, "I'll keep you warm, Chot-pa."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Eight**

"Come here, Cub," I instructed as No-name ran to me from his mother's arms to sit beside my pallet, "No more tears. You're a big lad now. Look at you. Your nose is dripping. Ew."

"You didn't know me, Chot-pa," No-name sniffled as Dodia brought a bit of cloth over to wipe her son's face, "Why?"

"I was too hot and when an elf gets too hot then their brains don't work right," I explained as best I could to a child, "Your father and Jethel-Brother had to cool me down in the stream so I could wake up and know you again. See? I know you now."

"You won't forget me?" No-name wailed as the babe cuddled close against my side.

"How could I forget you?" I soothed while the cub sniffled, "I was just all lost inside here."

"In your head?" No-name asked as I nodded, "Are you going to get better?"

"He sure is," Door assured as his son glanced to him, "Your mama makes him good medicine and Chot-pa has all of us to help him get all better, right?"

"Right," No-name agreed with a small smile, "I'll keep you warm, Chot-pa."

No-name did. He wouldn't leave my side and neither would his father. It was like being on a twice-cursed leash, but neither elf wanted anything more than to see me recover so I allowed the annoyance. I healed and strengthened again after a few days. I forced myself to eat even if shielding Door made me too exhausted to want any food. I returned to myself and my ways, but eventually began to just hide the food meant for me. I just couldn't stomach anything anymore. It all came back up. My tribe was soothed by my act and so I pushed through. I thought it would be fine. It wasn't. My constant need to be within my head and Door's made me feel split in two. Pain started like nothing I had felt before. I was able to hide this problem from Door, but I didn't know how long that could last. Maybe…maybe it was time to admit to the truth, but when I saw my favorite cub so happy with his mother and father, I couldn't do it. When I saw Door gaze at me with such affection, I kept my silence.

"Chot!"

I startled along with No-name as Door squatted quickly and grabbed my face in his hands one evening. The cub had been playing in my mane while I had been shielding my soul mate from knowing that another intense bout of pain was ripping though my head and gut in pounding waves. What was the issue?

"Your nose is bleeding," Door bit out as he grabbed up a nearby cloth to hold to my face, "High One's the blood is all over your shirt leathers. Hold still, Dearest."

"Jutht a nobe bweed," I huffed as Door pinched my nose hard, "Notht that big a pothin' thin."

"This is a lot of blood, Chot," Dodia hissed as I glanced to my front and blinked before looking to No-name.

"Stopth," I ordered, pushing Door's hands away, "It's okay, Cub. The heat has made my nose bleed before. I'm fine."

"But…," No-name whined as I felt the blood dripping from my nose, "You're _bleeding_ , Chot-pa. Does it hurt?"

"Doesn't hurt at all. It's just a nose bleed, Cub. I'm fine. See? Your father is cleaning me all up," I assured as Door held the cloth to my nose again, "Noth so hawd, Doow."

"Son, go help your mother while I clean up Chot-pa," Door instructed as the cub hesitated, "Go on, No-name. Chot-pa is fine."

I sighed as Door kept pressure on my nose to stem the bleeding while Dodia slowly led her son away. My Glider wasn't happy and was determined to get to the truth.

- _Chot, has heat really been affecting you as much as you say it is to cause something like this?-_

 _-Honestly? I don't know. I have had a nose bleed before when I first came to the forevergreen with Dart and the others. Shenshen nearly had a fit. That is one loud, elven lady-_

 _-Was the nose bleed as bad as this back then? There is so much blood. How did you not feel the nose bleed?-_

 _-Your son was pulling on my hair hard. In all fairness, my mane is a tangled mess from the hunt, but I didn't know anything was wrong until you shouted. My last nose bleed didn't bleed like this, but I feel fine.-_

"We need to leave this place," Door growled before glancing up to see Jethel running over, "He's fine, Jethel."

"After losing this much blood?" Jethel demanded as I rolled my eyes, "Don't roll those eyes at me, Brother. This is nothing like the last nose bleed I saw you get."

"True," I admitted, pushing Door's hands away, "However, Shenshen was on me at the first drip of blood. I wasn't aware that I was bleeding at all this time until Door saw me. Who knows how long I allowed the flow to fall in the first place which explains my shirt. Boil me in bear fat! This is annoying."

"Take that off," Door instructed as he had Jethel hold the cloth to my nose as he and I worked together to pull off my shirt leathers, "Jethel, we need to leave. This area is not safe for Chot. It's making him sick."

"Notht sek," I denied as Jethel pinched my nose to stem the bleeding.

"Perhaps not, but humans have been getting closer and closer to our holt," Jethel pointed out as I growled low, "I think it is time to move on. Go further towards where the sun sets. I've heard human speak that those lands are not nearly so hot."

I pondered the idea and reluctantly nodded. We had a cub among us. It was not time to stand and fight. No-name needed to be taken to safety. No dung-headed, poking human was going to touch that child. I'd gut them first.

"I hear your grumblings," Door grinned out as I glanced to see him washing my shirt in the stream only to startle at my chief's next move, "I agree. No-name needs to be somewhere safer, but you also need to be out of this heat. I can scout ahead and find safe passage so that we can move as quickly as possible. Um…Jethel? Chot can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry," Jethel snorted once he pulled the cloth away from my mouth and nose so I could gasp in some air, "I wasn't paying attention. At least you're not bleeding anymore."

"Cub," I spat, kicking dirt at Jethel as I stood while my chief snickered, "Trying to poking kill me? Blast it all."

I was surprised at the amount of blood that I had really lost. I discovered the cloth Jethel and Door had used to stem the nose bleed was full after I snatched it up from Jethel's hand. I covered my shock by stomping to the stream to rinse the cloth and clean off all stains from my face, neck, and chest. The pain I had been feeling had receded with Door's shout, but now it was returning with a vengeance. Was that what caused the nose bleed? I was shocked when Door jerked my up with real anger in his stance.

"You've lost weight. I can tell. It's not the heat, is it?" Door demanded as I froze, "It's the shields. The shields that you keep in my mind are hurting you, aren't they?"

"No," I denied quickly as Jethel rose looking horrified, "No. I'm not hurting. I'm fine. I just had a nose bleed."

"I sense _pain_ , Chot!" Door growled, giving me a shake before withdrawing, "High Ones. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't," I snapped, "Stop thinking that everything about me involves _you_. I'm not in pain and I eat everything that is given to me. I'm fine."

"Chot, are you sure?" Jethel questioned as I stomped a foot in irritation, "You've been quieter than usual and have clearly lost weight."

"Fledgling, take down the shields," Door ordered as I focused on him in shock.

"Not on your life," I hissed while Door growled.

"I know that you are in pain," Door challenged, making me scoff, "What are you hiding from me? I feel a shield in _your_ mind."

For the love of the frozen wasteland! Door could be so persistent.

"Door, I'm fine," I tried as the other half of my soul scoffed this time, "I have a headache which I've always shielded you from when I had them. No reason for both of us to feel that. It's probably from the heat which started the nose bleed. We'll leave this blasted forevergreen and find a cooler place, okay? Problem solved."

Door blinked and blew out a puff of air in apparent agitation as he looked down.

"Okay. We'll find somewhere safer for both you and No-name," Door agreed as I relaxed and he reached for me, "I'm worried, Chot. I'm so scared that I'm causing you harm."

I didn't realize I was leaning into the hand on my cheek until Jethel turned a bit pink in embarrassment at witnessing such a scene between Door and I.

"You're not," I assured, stepping back quickly, "I'm fine. The cub's fine. The tribe is fine. Let's make our plans. Come on."

We made our plans. We packed up what was needed and we left a handful of days later. I fought through a lot of pain because…

"Cub, you get back here right now!" I called as I chased after the giggling child, "No-name, I'm going to tan your hide. Rotten, fish-poking, runt!"

I heard my tribe chuckling as I wrangled the squirmy cub up. No-name had seen so little of the world that everything was exciting and new. He never saw the dangers.

"That's it," I snapped, using a hide to tie the brat to my back as he whined, "You will stay put. Way too big to be carried like this. Going to fall off a cliff with all your cursed running about, Cub. We can't pull your backside out of every fire-bug nest you walk into."

"Aw," No-name huffed for a moment before brightening as he gazed up to look at the stars through the trees, "Pretty. Look, Chot-pa. Pretty."

"I see, Cub," I answered, glancing back to the beaming child.

I wasn't sure if this one would ever be a warrior. No-name seemed too gentle spirited. We Go-Backs had tribe mates like that too. Those tribe mates seldom left the lodges since they were tanners and makers of different items.

 _-He is so high spirited.-_

 _-That he is, Door, but that will get him in troubles in lands we do not know.-_

 _-Would you like me to carry my son? You seem tired.-_

 _-Only from chasing the whelp. He's fine on my back. Let's make better time tonight. Last night we barely traveled much distance with No-name getting himself lost. Last time I ever allow Jethel to hold the cub's hand.-_

 _-That wasn't my fault, Chot! No-name's quick and took off on me.-_

 _-He was your responsibility, Jethel. As a chief, you are responsible for all your tribe's safety and most understand their strengths and weaknesses. A cub will be a cub.-_

Jethel winced at my pointed send. Served him right. Losing No-name was unforgivable.

"You will not forgive that easily, will you?" Jethel sighed as I scowled at him, "I've learned my lesson."

"Good to know," I sniffed, winking at my chief, "It's a hard lesson to learn. At least yours didn't result in loss. Other chiefs have not been so fortunate."

I saw Door and Jethel look at one another uncomfortably before glancing to the cubling happily trying to braid the ends of my hair. Dodia whacked Jethel good as she walked by him. Mother wolves didn't forgive that easily. We walked, we slept, we hunted, we walked. Day after day. All the while I fought with Door's shields and the pain that crept up due to my dual attentions. Didn't stop me from defending my tribe when humans surprised us.

"Down!" I ordered No-name as human men ran out suddenly while I shoved him into a hollowed tree, "Do not come out! Quiet, like I taught you! Not today, Five Fingers!"

My blade whirled as did Jethel's and Dodia's. I defended the hidden cub. Door had been scouting ahead. He was on his way. Human's dropped. Jethel howled. I pushed a human back hard he came at me harder. I was fine. Then I wasn't as pain hit me hard. I gasped and fell with a cry. I heard the babe call my name. Small hands on my shoulders while a human loomed above.

"No," I gritted out as I shielded the babe with my own body.

Rumbling. Chaos as rock moved into spears to gut the human above me. Screams. Nothing.

"Chot! Fledgling! Wake up!" began to register while I was shaken, "No! Dearest, you must be okay!"

Door? I was held against my soul brother. Then…where was No-name?!

"Unh," I grunted, coming awake, "No-name!"

"Chot-pa!"

Cub. Sweet cub wrapped in my arms. Buzzing in my ears. Couldn't focus. Door and Jethel trying to talk to me. I don't understand.

"He's in pain," Door growled, gathering me and the cubling both in his arms, "I see no injuries."

"No time," Jethel bit out, "Dodia, with me. We'll lead them in a circle. Door, get Chot and No-name above ground. We'll find you. Go!"

Flying. I hate that feeling. Go-Backs like our feet on the ground usually. Don't care right now. Cub is safe so I can sleep. Deep sleep. Long time. Then voices disturb my peace.

"Uncalled for, Door!"

"Uncalled for, Jethel? Those humans were trying to kill my tribe! The leader was inches from gutting both Chot and my son! Chot was shielding my cub and I was supposed to allow his sacrifice?! Are you _out_ of your _mind_?!"

"Calm down you two. You are scaring my child and Chot doesn't need this bickering."

"I still think you should have held back, Door. There was no need for that…amount of bloodshed."

"I'll give you that," I heard Door bite out as I felt someone tucking a blanket over me tighter, "But you watch the ones that are your whole world being so near death and let's see how benevolent we are, Jethel. I reacted. I won't regret that. Chot and my son live due to my rock shaping."

"When Chot-pa wake?"

Silence. I tried, but I had no energy to answer that small voice.

"Chot? Can you hear the cub? He wants his Chot-pa," Door tried, "I can't feel him, Jethel. I feel his being, but not his thoughts. He lost consciousness once I found this cave and hasn't stirred since."

"What happened is what I want to know," Jethel sighed, "He was fine and then the next I looked, I saw him fall."

"Went 'ow,'" No-name whimpered, "Fall down. Chot-pa hurt."

"Hurt?" Door echoed, "Come here, Son? Did a human injure your Chot-pa or did something hit him to make Chot-pa go 'ow?'"

"No. Grab head and fall. Yelled in pain," the cub answered, "Hurt bad. Supposed to stay quiet and hide, but Chot-pa hurted and I tried to help. He cover me all up and I was scared!"

"Now tell me I should regret my actions, Jethel," Door hissed as I pushed again to try and wake, "Chot? Jethel, take my son. Chot?"

"He hasn't moved," I heard Dodia whisper from beside me.

"I feel his mind," Door voiced, "He's responding to our son's fear, Dodia. Chot, we're safe now, but we need you to wake up. Come back to us, Fledgling."

"Not bird," I moaned as I heard Door gasp as one of my hands were grabbed in a tight grip, "Mm, Door?"

"Here," Door answered as I blinked my eyes open to look up at him, "Thank the High One's, Dearest."

Everything hurt. It all hurt. I felt the cub latch onto my side. It took all the strength I had to reach to reassure No-name. More voices.

"Chot? Chot, can you hear me?" Jethel called as I focused on him, "There we go. Now you're back with us. Chot, what happened back there? Why did you fall?"

"Fall?" I repeated, "She fell, but still hurts. Not allow. Not allow."

"What is he talking about, Door?" Jethel asked as I began to drift again.

"I'm not sure, Jethel, but something is wrong. Chot? He's slipping back into sleep now, but I can feel him better at least."

I slept once again for a long, long time. I knew that I slept, but the rest wasn't good. Dreams, nightmares, and horrible visions.

"No!" I screamed, coming awake as my tribe jumped while I rolled to my feet and backed away from them.

"Chot?" Door questioned as I panted, "Look at me. Look at me. Who am I? Look at me. Who am I, Dearest?"

He was Door. The other half of my soul and I hurt so badly. I sobbed as I fell into his arms. This was all wrong. I never cry, but I hurt so damn bad.

"Oh, Fledgling," I heard whispered in my ear as a hand stroked my hair while Door lowered us to the ground so I could curl up against him tighter, "I am here. What is this pain I sense? Why are you locking me out?"

"What is this, Door?" Jethel questioned as I felt his hands stroking my back as my tears fell, "This is not Chot's way. He _doesn't_ cry."

"I don't know," Door admitted.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 and Epilogue

**When Soul Meets Soul-Between the Two of Us? Really?**

This story is a prequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Nine**

I slept once again for a long, long time. I knew that I slept, but the rest wasn't good. Dreams, nightmares, and horrible visions.

"No!" I screamed, coming awake as my tribe jumped while I rolled to my feet and backed away from them.

"Chot?" Door questioned as I panted, "Look at me. Look at me. Who am I? Look at me. Who am I, Dearest?"

He was Door. The other half of my soul and I hurt so badly. I sobbed as I fell into his arms. This was all wrong. I never cry, but I hurt so damn bad.

"Oh, Fledgling," I heard whispered in my ear as a hand stroked my hair while Door lowered us to the ground so I could curl up against him tighter, "I am here. What is this pain I sense? Why are you locking me out?"

"What is this, Door?" Jethel questioned as I felt his hands stroking my back as my tears fell, "This is not Chot's way. He _doesn't_ cry."

"I don't know," Door admitted, "However, I have my suspicions. I think…I think that Chot is doing harm to himself. I think he may be straining himself beyond his limits, trying to shield me. He's sick again and maybe he has been for a long, long time."

"A secret to protect the tribe," Jethel gasped while I shook in Door's grip, "Brother, what have you _done_?"

"Whatever he needs to do to protect his own," Door murmured as he rocked me, "We'll get no answers from him now. Chot has blocked me out and what I can feel is muddled. Just help me settle him, Jethel."

"Chot-pa's sad?"

That voice. That precious voice. Get it together. The cub is near. Get it together.

"No-name?" I questioned, struggling from Door's arms as the cubling ran straight to me, "Are you hurt?"

"No. See?" the cub chirped, showing his arms to me, "Chot-pa sad?"

"Not anymore," I declared, scooping the babe up as I turned and left the cave we were all in while fresh strength surged, "Let's leave. Humans are too close. Come on."

"Chot?" Jethel questioned as the rest of the tribe scrambled to follow me, "Chot, wait. You are not well."

"I'm fine," I denied, "I want the cub as far from those dull-bladed humans as possible. We go _now_."

Arms encircled my waist as I twisted. Door held me close while I hissed like a wildcat.

"You are not being honest with me or yourself," Door voiced as I stilled, "You are not fine, Dearest."

"Don't tell me what I am," I growled, shoving the Glider back as I held the cub closer in my arms, "I will decide when I'm not fine and I'm _not_ fine with No-name nearly being skewered! I'm taking the cub somewhere safe with or without you!"

I wasn't thinking right. Where was I going without even a weapon on me? But away I marched with my tribe trailing after me. Only Dodia walked by my side. The mother wolf agreed with my thoughts for her son, but I felt her worried eyes on me. I wouldn't stop no matter what they said. No matter what they asked of me. No-name stayed silent and slept on and off in my arms. The cub's grip around my neck let me know he was frightened which spurred me on further. I had no idea when I finally sank to my knees. My last bit of energy was spent. Never had I felt so raw in my head and heart as my personal shield finally broke when I fed Door's barriers as automatically as I always had since our recognition.

"You…High Ones," Door gasped, taking the cub to hand to Dodia before gently making me look up at him, "You lying, little creature. The shields are not hurting you. They're _killing_ you."

"No, no. You're wrong," I hissed, trying to rise, "I'm fine."

" _No_ , you are _not_ ," Door insisted as I finally stood while he reached for me, "Stop denying the truth. Drop the shields, Fledgling. I'll fight my own internal battles. I have more than enough reasons to want to do that now so I won't lose against the black snake. Let go of your shields, Dearest."

"No," I whispered, backing up, "I'm fine. I'm poking fine."

"Oh, Chot," I heard Jethel sigh as I shook.

"I'm fine," I whimpered, shaking my head as Door reached for me, "I'm fine!"

The pain hit again so suddenly that I saw fire. I screamed in agony as Door reached me to stop my fall as I clutched my head. This was worse than it has ever been and this time I did feel the nose bleed begin. No, no, no. She couldn't have him. That yellow snow-eating bitch couldn't have what was mine!

"Drop the shields!" Door roared as I screamed again, "Drop them, Chot! Please, Dearest! You're killing yourself!"

"Never," I panted as I arched in Door's grip while the heavens began to rumble with impending storm on the way, "Can't have him. Won't. Can't"

"He won't, Door," Jethel stated as he stooped to gently wipe the blood from my nose and lips, "Chot won't stop shielding you until he burns out. That is my brother's way. He's a Go-Back. Brother fights to the end."

"No, no," Door blurted, pulling me closer despite my shaking, "My fledgling can't. He can't leave me. Chot, _no_!"

"We've got to do something," Dodia growled, holding her sobbing child close.

"We will do something. Right now," Jethel snapped, "I wish I had known all of this sooner. Chot didn't know that we could have called for the palace anytime we were in need. He couldn't send well enough to hear the call of the palace back then. I'm a fool for not realizing that sooner. Suntop will bring his mother. She is a great healer. If you are healed, Door, then Brother can drop his shields. Leetah can also heal Chot."

"Hurry up then!" Door snapped as I drifted under another wave of agony.

I heard, but I didn't hear. The pain was making my body seize as I screamed again. I remember Jethel's and Door's panic-stricken faces, the sweet cubling's frightened wails, and then nothing, but agonizing fire that burned through every fiber of my being as the sky opened and wept for my pain. My last thoughts were a prayer to the High Ones to give me the strength I needed to keep Door safe. Then nothing registered except for echoes of voices. I understood very little of what I was hearing.

"You said you'd call for the palace, but a full day has gone by while Chot suffers. What is taking so long?"

"I can't get through. There is nobody who is hearing me. Suntop isn't answering, Door."

"He's _dying_ , Jethel. The fever that began yesterday is cooking him from the inside out. He's shielding me still, but I can't feel his mind very well and what I can feel lets me know that we will lose him soon. High Ones, the shields are keeping me from working with you and Dodia to reach this friend of yours. _Never_ have I felt so helpless!"

"I _know_ , Door! No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm as scared for my brother as you are. Just let me continue trying. You latch yourself onto Chot's soul and hold on. We can't lose him."

"We can't, Dearest. Do you hear us? We can't lose you. Hold on. We're trying to get you some help. Just hold on, Chot."

I understood that last bit. I'd try to hold on. Then I did hold on tight as I felt something foreign try to take my shields down.

 _-Stop, Chot. I'm trying to help you. My name is Leetah. I am a healer.-_

 _-Can't have…leave him alone…stop.-_

 _-He doesn't understand, Leetah.-_

 _-I know, Mender. He's too enmeshed and as stubborn as any Go-Back I've ever met.-_

I fought these invaders until Door appeared within my mind a little later. Was he real? Was this really my soul brother?

 _-Let go, Dearest. We have healers here to help you now.-_

 _-Door?-_

 _-It is I, Fledgling. Let Leetah and Mender do their work. You know them. Don't you remember?-_

 _-From…from the Sun Village?-_

 _-That's right, Chot. I am Leetah. I'm going to help you lower your shields so I can rid your soul brother of Winnowill's taint. You want him healed, right?-_

 _-I do. Don't hurt him.-_

 _-We won't, Chot. Remember me? I'm Mender. Try to relax.-_

 _-Hold on, Dearest. I'm here.-_

I felt Door's concern and his affection and then blinding pain. Leetah's and Mender's powers fused as the pain was chased away. The last bit of awareness I had was seeing Door's soul free of poisonous taint. If I died now, then I could die happy. Not bad for a useless Go-Back like me.

 _-I won't let you die and my Go-Back is not useless, Dearest. Never think that again. Rest, Fledgling. I am right here waiting for you.-_

Sneaky Glider. I could sleep now. The other half of my soul was safe. Thank the High Ones for small miracles. Now if the High Ones could help me convince Door to stop calling me such stupid, poking names.

 **Epilogue:**

I sighed as No-name wept against my shoulder while we lay upon my pallet of furs together within what I now knew was the palace. My illness and collapse had terrified the poor child and this was the first time he'd been allowed to visit with me since I had awoken. Door hovered anxiously with Dodia and Jethel watching.

"There, there," I tried again as the cub sobbed, "I'm all better now and soon I'll be able to sit up. I'll let you play with my hair then."

"Wanted my Chot-pa," No-name whimpered while he clung tighter.

"My son was pretty scared, Chot," Dodia fussed as I sighed once more, "You'd better never put us through that again. You've rubbed off on me and my son needs his father."

I blinked in shock as Dodia smiled at me while Jethel cheered softly from beside Door. What?

- _Dodia and I've spoken on this, Chot. You have more of a right to be called a parent of our son than the two of us.-_

 _-What in the shadow of the great ice wall are you talking about, Door? You and Dodia are No-name's parents.-_

 _-And so are you, Chot. I am my son's mother, but you are his Chot-pa and my cub has been inconsolable without you. He overly tired, clingy, and won't listen because he demanded his other father. You, Chot. Welcome to fatherhood.-_

I spluttered in surprise. Me, a father?

"I missed my Chot-pa!" No-name wailed, making me focus back on the cub as he nearly strangled me, "You were all yelling and hurting and then went all quiet and I didn't _like_ it!"

"Careful, Cub. I'm not strong enough to handle your grip right now," I warned as Door reached for his son before pausing as I shook my head at him while I patted the babe's back, "Sit up. Come on, Cub. That's it. Deep breath. Okay. You can hold my hand, but…don't you _dare_ wipe your poking nose on my hand. Pfaugh!"

My teasing made the cub grin, but he _had_ been about to wipe his snot on me. Ugh!

"Cub, elves do get hurt or sick sometimes," I explained as No-name sniffled while I reached to wipe his tears away, "I didn't mean to scare you, but your father needed my help and I did what was needed."

"Were…were you going to go away forever?" No-name questioned, looking so heartbreakingly sad that I gasped, "Chot-pa?"

"I won't leave my No-name," I vowed as the babe smiled and gripped my hand tightly in glee, "You're my favorite cub, right?"

"Yes," No-name agreed, knowing this word game, "Favorite cubs get biggest hugs!"

"I don't like hugs," I grumped while my adopted son hugged me close as he snuggled against my side, "Ew. Cub germs."

"Do too like hugs," No-name denied, "Chot-pa likes _my_ hugs."

"Maybe," I agreed, feeling pretty tired as the cub yawned, "Close your eyes and go to sleep. All of us are here and you are safe. We're all okay now, Cub."

"Mama's okay," No-name murmured as Door tucked his son under my furs, "Father and Jethel-Brother are okay. Mostest importantly is Chot-pa is okay again and that is the best."

I rolled my eyes as the cub drifted to sleep. Parenthood wasn't _so_ bad. Maybe…maybe not that bad at all. Dodia squeezed one of my hands as she left to have some free time while her… _our_ cub napped.

"Our tribe is finally back together. This feels better," Jethel whispered as he stooped to gaze down at me, "Welcome back, Brother. Never, _ever_ do that to me again."

"Aye, my chief," I breathed, watching as Door shooed Jethel out, "I'm fine, Door."

"Heard that one before, Sleepy Head," Door teased as I snorted, "You scared all of us very badly, Chot. Please don't ever do that again. Please."

Sighing, I gazed down at the sleeping babe at my side and nodded. When I looked back up, I was shocked at Door's closeness as we gazed into one another's eyes. I was surprised, but not displeased, as Door reached to stroke the side of my face.

"Sleep, Beloved," Door whispered as he curled next to me, "We can talk more later. You and I have much to discuss."

Beloved? Seems that Door and I did have much to discuss. More than I ever expected. For once, things couldn't be summed up by the words…rotten fish guts. No. There wasn't anything rotten about this.

The end.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed.

I still love Chot and thanks to my friend, Was-Mokie, for writing her own version of a tale about my favorite elf called "What Decisions Can Bring To Be." Check it out because that story is _so_ good! I have another installment to my saga that is shorter, but tells the story of what happens between Chot and Door once he heals. I'll publish that on Friday.

TTFN!


End file.
